Beautiful, but deadly
by Happygoluckymegami
Summary: Misako Miyasato discovered the E-class secret. Now joining the class along with gakushu, will they find a way to destroy korosensei and keep up with school work. Will misa make friends with everyone. And will she get gaku to be fun and not serious all the time. I don't own assassination classroom, but i own 2 oc. review or pm pls.
1. The Beginning

**Ciao everyone, I'm happygoluckymegami. This is my first time writing fanfiction. I may have some trouble writing, so why don't you guys suggest so ideas for me. If you want to know about my oc in this story or have any questions, leave them in the reviews or take a look in my profile. Have fun reading. I don't own assassination classroom, just the OC.**

"This time I'll catch it"

Standing outside at a mini market. A young pale skin girl, Dark turquoise eyes, rosy cheeks with a beauty mark on her right upper cheek and long blonde hair, some of it in a bun with two hair pins. She seems to be waiting for someone or something.

Just then, a yellow blur flew out of the store. She checked the radar to see where it was going and followed it.

 _At kunugigaoka junior high_

Nobuta & Chousuke Takada, the two boys were about to leave, until they here a voice.

"Excuse me, but where does that path to the gate lead to."

They both turn around to see an angel facing them, putting them into a daze.

"It leads to the E-class."

"E-class? I've never heard of that class before. Thanks anyway." ' _What a bunch fools, I still got it.'_ She leaves, while they're still in a daze. Until Gakushu and Gakuho came, wondering why they're in a daze.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"An angel came and asked about the E-class, she also took the path there." Suddenly a dark atmosphere scared them out of their daze.

"And you didn't inform me about it now?" replied the principal

Before they could say another word, they notice the strawberry blonde boy wasn't with them. They look around to find him, only to see him disappear into the woods.

"Gakushu!" yelled the principal and ran after him.

 _At the cliff_

Misako found her at cliff. She had to admit, it was a beautiful view to see, but quickly went back to her objective.

"I've must have taken a wrong turn, better go back."

Before she could leave the edge of the cliff. She turns around facing someone never thought to here. A boy around her age. A strawberry blonde with lilac eyes.

"Gaku-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I should be asking the same thing"

"If you must know, I was following something big, yellow and fast. And what's this E-class I've heard about."

"The E-class, also known as the end class, is a class for students with abysmal grades or for breaking one of the school rules. Although I'm curious about what my father is hiding in this class, how did you know it was here?"

"I made a list of evidence, I'll show you." Just as she was about to give him the list, the wind blew the paper out of her hands.

She caught the paper before it could fly away, but she forgot she was on the edge of the cliff. A chunk of the cliff where her foot was on collapse bringing her with it. ' _Oh no.'_ A pair of arms grabbed her, only for him to fall too.

She was facing his chest, while his arms were wrapped around her trying to protect her from their doom. Suddenly she didn't feel them falling. She looked up to find gakushu and her inside a big yellow net. Gakushu tried to move only to find out that the net was sticky.

"Gaku-kun, what is this and what is that?"

"I don't know" He was as shocked as she was.

Above them was a big yellow floating creature with tentacles, a big smile, and wearing a teacher uniform. It brought them up to the cliff, where principal asano was waiting for them. ' _This can't be good.'_ She thought.

 _In principal Asano's office._

"You can't be serious about this" shouted Gakushu.

"I'm very serious about this." Replied Gakuho

Misako watched two argue. This isn't the first time she has seen them do this; she knows their father-son relationship isn't a normal one. She never asked about it, because they probably won't give her an answer. As they kept arguing, she thinks back at what they been told before coming here.

 _Flashback (misako's P.O.V)_

" _To make this short, this is the government's top secret. That yellow thing you saw is powerful, so powerful that not even real weapons can destroy it. It travels at Mach 20. These weapons are harmless against humans, but not to this creature." The man told them._

 _They're sitting in a dark, dim lighted room. They had been given a rubber knife, gun and tiny balls with two B on them._

" _Miss Miyasato, you will be registered in kunugigaoka; you'll both be transferred to the E-class. Your objective is to destroy to the creature before next year March. The reason why we choose you and the e-class is because we think kid your ages have better minds and ideas than adults do. The creature chose to teach e-class, but we're not sure why. And before you two go remember, this is government secret, don't tell your friends who are not in e-class or family either._

 _End of flashback_

"You won't be able to do anything now; you've got no proof to blackmail me." Gakuho said.

Gakushu got quiet after that. Misako thought that was suspicious.

"Asano-san, we will be leaving and get ready tomorrow" they both leave.

 _In a café_

The pair was sitting in aisle table; both hadn't said a word since they left the school. Misa was the first to break the silence.

"Gomen'nasai (sorry) gaku-kun, I let curiosity get to me and you got involved too."

"It's not your fault. I wanted to know what my father was hiding too."

"Then you're not upset, but what did your father mean by 'you've got no proof to blackmail me.'"

"After the moon mysteriously explodes, I noticed the news had some interesting stories like something moving very fast in the sky, a strange man buying almost all of the sweets in a mini market, or busty women saying they think someone behind them. I also noticed that e-class's grades were going up too."

"Well then, I should get ready tomorrow, I'll see at gate in the morning."

"What, just one more thing. How did you know where that thing was?"

"Oh, I hid a tracking device in one the candies."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you think too much serious all the time."

 _They both leave, prepare for the unknown that's about to happen tomorrow._

 **I didn't think I would write this much. Hopefully I'll do my best. This takes place after karma returns and I might make Irina the nice teacher. I changed Misa's look a bit, I didn't think about it, but I realized she might look like a younger version of Irina, so I changed it.**

 **This is only the beginning of their adventure and not my best work, but I'm trying. Next chapter will be coming soon. Just for a heads up, this is how she wears her uniform: she wears the school uniform only she wears a light blue cardigan, long leg warmers that reaches above her knees and 10cm black heels with a single strap around her ankles. She wear spat shorts underneath (you'll find out find why soon) She also carries a white parasol, she doesn't like being under bright sunlight. Until again, ciao. Chapter 2 is coming soon.**


	2. Welcome to E-class pt 1

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long. I've been meaning to make this for a long time, but things came up. And I didn't have time for this. I'll try to update soon, Enjoy**

 **I don't own assassination, but I own my OCs. Our favorite OC by animeandmangafangirl (Don't worry, i got permission from her) is here too.**

* * *

 _ **5:50 am**_

Misako start to wake up, 10 minutes before her alarm. She sit-up on her bed for moment to think. Ever since she came home yesterday, she's been thinking about her curiosity led her from discovering an unknown creature to saving the world without the world knowing. Not even her parents knows this, they were planning to register her to Kunugigaoka. They're so busy with work; they rarely know what their kids are doing.

She turns off her alarm before it rings and starts her routine for school. She gets her clothes and goes to her bathroom. (She has her own personal bathroom) 20 minutes later, she comes out ready for the day.

She wears her uniform in a different way. Her uniform top was one button open on the top, which revealed a black undershirt, while her tie was lose. The sleeves were folded to her elbows, while wearing a light purple button sweater. Short black spat were under her skirt, loose fit sock and black single strap heels. She puts on her small black choker and cherry blossom earrings.

As she brushes her hair out, before putting it in its usual style, her mind starts to wander. She thinks about Gakushu and his father. ' _What happening to gaku-kun while I was away. What is Asano-san up to? He's hiding something, but what led him to become a terrifying man.'_ Just as she finishes put her hair accessories on. She checks her bag to see if she has everything she needs and leaves the houses.

"It's such a beautiful day, shame I have to waste it at school." She says walking to school.

While she's walking, she stops at a crepe shop and buys a Strawberry & chocolate crepe and tea as her breakfast.

As she continues her, she sees the two boys from yesterday riding a bike. ' _Oh great, here comes wario & Waluigi.'_

"Hello beautiful, care to join us on the way to school." Notabu asked.

"No thank you boys, but there's something important you should know." She says in her soft, angelic voice."

"And what's that?" Chousuke asked

"You should really watch where you're going."

"What ar-" Before they could say anything, they hit a bush. Chousuke flew off the bike and landed on he's back.

"Try not to be late boys." And leave them.

 _At kunugigaoka_

Gakushu knew this was going to happen this morning. Most of the students heard the rumor that he would be transferred to the E-class, even 5 virtuosos. No, 4 virtuosos couldn't believe it. What were they going to do without their leader & math mastermind?

Everyone wanted to know why he was transferred and who was that girl seen with him yesterday. It didn't surprise him that rumors spreads fast here. What really surprised him was that they found out about Misa. Nobody else saw her, but him, his dad and the 2 boys. He figured boys were jealous that a smart guy like him had a beautiful girl with him & girls were jealous that she was with him.

He stops himself for moment. He has always thought that she's beautiful, but he would never say it aloud or to anyone.

Just has he was finished thinking, he notice that she was right in front of him. ' _When did she get here?'_ he thought.

"Gaku-kun, are you alright? You've been standing and didn't even notice me." She said.

"It's nothing, let's get going."

"Alright, just don't keep thinking too hard."

They were walking to gate to the woods. Gakushu stops and grabs her shoulder before she can continue.

"Is something wrong?" She asked

"You're wearing the shoes I gave you years ago."

"Oh, you noticed."

He crotches down and urge her to get on his back.

"Gaku, what are you doing?"

"I'm fulfilling a promise I made years age." He says

She knows what he meant and gets on his back. He stands and starts to end the woods.

' _He remembers. He remembers the promise he made.'_ She thought.

The promise he made, still bring back the memories of their childhood. While he keeps walking, they can think about that memory.

 _Flashbacks 8 years ago_

 _In a huge walk in closet. Two kids were looking at all the shoes that the girl's mother brought. The little girl's hair was in two curly pigtails. She was wearing light blue & white long and flowing kimono top with a ribbon wrapped behind her, white pants and black flats. The boy next to her was wearing a navy blue top, white pants and black shoes._

" _Misa-chan, your mom has a lot of shoes."_

" _I know, I never understood why she has so many." She sighs._

" _What's the matter?" he asked_

" _I wish I had shoes like mommy's, but they don't have heels for kids."_

 _Gakushu looks at Misako, and sees her sad face. He decides to do something to make her happy._

 _The Next day_

" _Hey Misa, I got you something." He shows her single ankle strapped heels. (These are the shoes she currently wearing.)_

" _Gaku, These are great, but their too big for me." She says_

" _I know. That's why when you're older, you can wear them. And I promise I'll make sure they won't get dirty or get ruin."_

 _She smiles softy and says "Gaku Arigato."_

 _End of Flashback_

They've arrived at their destination. A man in suit was outside the small E-class building.

"Are you the teacher of E-class?" Misa asked

"No, I'm the P.E. teacher. So it's true, you been transferred to the E-class Asano."

"It's my fault, my curiosity led us both to here." She says sadly.

"It's not your Miss Miyasato, That octopus just doesn't know when to be careful."

"Ok Mr….."

"Please call me Karasuma-sensei, follow me."

Misa gets off of Gakushu, and they follow, until they reach outside of a room.

"Wait out here, I'll call you both to come in soon." He leaves them.

As they waited, misa couldn't help but think that she forgot something.

 _At a park_

A small boy around the age of 5 was sitting on a swing, looking depressed. He had on grey shirt, navy blue pants, light jade green belt & hat and black shoes. He had his grey backpack with him and was holding a brown bear.

"Hey, are you alright." A girl said.

He turns to see a girl around his age. Her red hair was tied in pigtails with white ribbons. She was wearing a light blue shirt with puffed up sleeves. A sailor collar with a white bow around her neck. She had a black skirt with suspenders too. He notices that she had yellow eyes too.

"Don't be afraid, I can help." She says

"I'm looking for my sister's school; she left her parasol at home. She doesn't leave without it."

"Is the name of the school called Kunugigaoka junior high?"

"Yes, that's it. But I don't know where it is."

"I know where it is. I was on my way there to my brother his bag of spicy stuff."

"Can you take me with you?"

"Sure, but first let's introduce ourselves. My name is Akabane Kiyoko." She says, holding out her hand.

"My name is Miyasato Daisuke." He says and grabs her hand.

 _At the E-class_

"Achoo." Karma & Misa sneezed. (Note: Misa & Gakushu are still outside the room, they haven't been introduced yet.)

"Bless you; are you feeling alright Misa/Karma?" Nagisa & Gakushu said.

"I'm fine. I just can't help but feeling that someone I know made friends with someone that knows me." Misa & Karma replied.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **That's it for now; I started on the next part soon, but that might be for a while. Until then, Ciao. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


	3. Welcome to E-class pt 2

**Hey guys, sorry it took too long. I need some time to figure out how to write this out. I'll try not to take too long. I don't own assassination classroom, Akabane Kiyoko is own by animeandmangafangirl, I own Misa and Daisuke.**

* * *

 _The E-class campus_

It was like any other day in the E-class. It seems like they learn something new every day other than class work. The students were sitting in their desks, waiting for their teacher (target). Karasuma and Irina were standing by the teacher's desk.

The big yellow octopus like creature appeared. "Good morning everyone." He says. Suddenly, everyone pulls out their guns and shoots him. "Haven't you guys already tried this before? Oh well let's take attendance." While avoiding the bb pellets, they take attendance.

 _With Misa & Gakushu (yes, they're still outside the room.)_

The two new students were waiting to be called in the room, only to jump upon hearing guns shots inside the room.

' _What the hell is going on in there?'_ They thought. They didn't whether to go in to see what's going or just stay and wait for the gun shots to stop.

 _With kids_

"Are you sure it's this way and not that big building we passed?" asked Daisuke

"I'm sure of it; my brother told me that he goes through here to get there." Kiyoko said.

The two small kids were walking through the woods to reach their destination. Daisuke has been getting a feeling ever since he left his house that something strange was going on. He maybe 4 years old, but he's smart enough to know something strange is happening.

He been wondering if his sister found what she's been searching for, but she was acting strange and he noticed.

 _Flashback last night in the Miyasato house_

" _Hey sis, did you find what you were looking for?" Daisuke asked_

 _The small boy was wearing soft mint green pajamas. Misa was wearing light blue pajamas, which was a strapped shirt that reached her thighs with pants. She was currently putting her hair into a bun._

" _I guess you could say that I did, I also ran into an old friend of mine name Gakushu." She says_

" _Who's that?" he asked_

" _He's an old friend of mine. You did meet him, but you were still a baby." She explained "you should go to bed now before you end up really sleepy in the morning."_

" _Ok, Night sis." "Night Daisuke"_

 _Morning_

 _Daisuke wasn't sure why but he woke up early. He got ready for the day and went into the dining room to eat breakfast. The chef had made cinnamon French toast for him._ (They only have one chef) After he ate he wasn't sure why but something told him to go to Misako's room. He didn't understand why, but he just went with it.

He went to her and looked carefully to see why he's here. Misako was already gone, so what was telling him to come here?

 _That's when he's eyes suddenly stop on her parasol, she never leaves without that parasol. In fact the only time she forgets something is when her mind is on something. He did the only he can do, he grab the parasol, his bag, bear and went after her._

 _Flashback over_

And here he was, walking through the woods with a girl who's around his age that he doesn't know.

"Here we are." Says Kiyoko

"This is it?" He questions. Not really expecting to find an old building in the middle of the woods.

"Yep and just in time too, Class is about to start."

 _The E-class_

"Now that we have attendance done, Karasuma and I have an announcement to make." Korosensei Says with glee. They class had another failed attempt to kill their target, but there's always next time.

Karasuma then says "We have 2 new students who will be joining the E-class for now on. One of them is someone you already know."

The class started to talk over about the new students. "Maybe it will be a hot girl this time" Okajima says, "Maybe he'll be a foreigner this time." Rio says.

"Everyone seems really excited about the new students." Say Kayano. The green haired girl was facing the blue haired boy. "Yeah, can't wait to meet them."

"Alright settle down." Karasumi says. Then he calls the students in. "You can come in now."

They all watched the door open to reveal the students.

 _Misako & Gakushu_

"You can come in now." They heard. This was it, once they enter this room; they know it's going to be a long year filled with crazy adventures.

"Ready Gaku-kun." Says misa

"Ready as I'll ever be, but call me gaku when we're not in school, ok." Replies Gakushu. They both enter.

The class had both a shocking and surprised face. The girl that walked in was like a beautiful, pure innocent angel. However, what really bugs them is why Gakushu is here? The two students stopped in front of the class.

"Minasan, kon'nichiwa, watashi no namaedesu Miyasato Misako" she says with a smile on her face. (She said "Hello everyone, my name is Misako Miyasato.)

"Watashi wa Asano Gakushu, but you already know that." Gakushu says.

Misako turns to him in confusion. Why did he say that? Then she thought ' _Are they e_ _nemies and he said nothing to me about it.'_

"Hello Asano-kun & Miyasato-Chan, I'm Korosensei." They finally notice the big yellow creature behind the desk talking to them. _'This thing is the teacher?'_ they both thought.

"Now, why don't you two sit in the back and we'll begin class." Suddenly Korosensei is holding a gun, which they pretty sure he wasn't holding. "Rio-chan, we've been over this. You can assassinate me as long as it doesn't interfere with your studies." He says with red face.

"But, we're not doing anything at the moment." Rio Replies

' _What have I gotten us into?'_ Misa thought.

As they walk to the back of the room, Misa couldn't help but feel lots of glares. She feels them going towards Gakushu. She got a feeling this isn't going to be a good day and wonders what else could happen.

Before class could even start, one of Korosensei's tentacles came off and a bb pellet bounced off the wall. _'Least I know these things work, but who shot him.'_ She thought.

Standing in the entrance, Kiyoko was holding a gun aimed at Korosensei. Everyone then notices the small boy next to her.

"Hi Everyone, I made a new friend and got one of Octopus-sensei's tentacle's." she says happily.

"How can you be so happy about that?" Daisuke asked. But then again he has seen crazier things than this.

"Daisuke!?" Misa shouted

"Hey Onee-chan." He says

The whole class went silence after that.

"EEEHHHHHH ONEE-CHAN!?" the whole class yelled

 **TBC**

* * *

 **That's all folks, Sorry if I made you wait too long. I needed time to figure out how to write this chapter. Plus lots of Exams came up, so I had to wait. I'll try to do the next chapter soon. Stay tune everyone. 3**


	4. Welcome to E-class pt 3

**Megami: Um Hi guys. I have an explanation on why I haven't been able to this chapter for a long time.**

 **Gakushu: I hope it's a good one.**

 **Misako: Don't be mean, Gaku-kun.**

 **Megami: It is a good one. You see where I live we didn't any snow last year or this year, because of that my school didn't have any make-up school days. And the 3** **rd** **nine weeks testing was on spring break, so we had to do it on the 7 week and we the 6** **th** **week before that. So that's pretty much why I haven't been to do the next chapter. I'm so sorry I made you guys.**

 **Misako: It's understandable.**

 **Megami: I also have bad news. The big testing is coming soon, so I won't be able to the story until somewhere around April.**

 **Gakushu: You're lucky I have real good patient.**

 **Megami: I'm pretty sure almost everybody knows that assassination classroom is over, that makes me sad, because this is one the best mangas I've ever read and I wish school could be like this. But, before the story starts I would like to thank the people who have followed and favorite my story. And a special Thank you to animeandmangafangirl for reviewing my story and being a great friend to me. It makes me happy that people like this story and it makes me move forward.**

 **Misako, Gakushu & Karma: Happygoluckymegami doesn't own assassination, but owns Misako & Daisuke. Kiyoko is own by animeandmangafangirl.**

 **Megami: Karma, what are you doing here? You know what, just forget it. On with the story.**

* * *

 _Where we last left off_

The class was shocked, but not by the small red hair girl. But the fact that there was a blonde hair boy with her and he was related to the new girl. What else was going to happen on this day? The class didn't know whether to be upset or confused. Karma didn't seem surprised about this.

"Alright, if we're done with surprises now, why don't we continue with class?" Korosensei says, while regaining the tentacle he lost. "Karasuma and Irina will watch the kids for now."

"Ok." Kiyoko says happily. Daisuke just stares at her, wondering _'How can she be so happy about this? Is this normal?'_ they both leave the room with Irina and Karasuma.

"Now let's go over some new math equations and I'll pass out some worksheets."

As class started, the new students were amazed by the yellow octopus creature's teaching. It seemed a lot easier to understand. Misako seemed more amazed, she had lots of teacher with the same teaching, but this one was different in an exciting way. Gakushu was amazed, but not as amazed as Misa. He wrote every part of the lesson in his notebook, until he felt a devilish smirk towards him and he didn't need to guess who it was.

"What." He whispered to the red head boy.

"Oh nothing, but I can't help but wonder why the almighty asano junior is doing here." Karma replied.

Out of curiosity, Misa couldn't help but glance over to the two boys whispering.

"Just leave me alone." Gakushu whispered again.

Just as she was about to say something to them, a sudden fast breeze moved passed her. Korosensei was now in-between the boys. He appeared out of nowhere, Misa almost jumped out of her seat.

"Now you two, I know you want to have fun and talk. But now is not the time." He says with a red X on his face.

Misa just looked at his face and wondered _'What the hell? This is going to be one hell of a school year.'_

 **With the kids & teachers.**

As usual Karasuma was typing on his laptop, while Irina was having fun with the kids. She was having a little conversation with Daisuke, trying to get to know him and his sister.

"So little one, what brings you on your way here?" Asked Irina.

Daisuke didn't know whether he could talk to her or not.

"Don't worry you can trust pretty lady." Kiyoko said.

' _Even though I don't this girl or anyone else here, they don't seem like bad people. And Akabane-chan seems friendly with, so I guess I can trust them.'_ He thought

"I was trying to bring Onee-chan's parasol, she never leaves without it." He explained

"Well until classes are over you can give it her. And maybe you can stay until school is over." Irina says while eyeing Karasuma.

"He can stay if he wants to." Karasuma says without looking off his screen.

"Huh, you're serious?" She asked him

"We've been through this with when Kiyoko came and we could some more ideas for **THAT**."

"What does he mean by **THAT**?" Daisuke asked Kiyoko

"Remember that big yellow octopus with smile on his face that was in the room?"

"Yes."

"You see, he wants us to try and assassinate him by March 13th (I'm not sure if this is the right date, can someone let me know), if we don't he'll destroy the earth and if we do we get a 10 billion yen reward." Kiyoko explained.

"I guess that makes sense, I'll try to help out too."

"Yeah, by the way you can call me by my first name."

"Um ok, I guess you can call me Daisuke too."

"Alright, wants some chocolate while we wait." Kiyoko offered

"Sure" He accepted

The 2 adults just watched amazed on how the boy seemed calm about this situation, but then they wondered, why did he seem mature his age?

 **The end of 1** **st** **period**

"That's all for now everyone, Irina will be teaching English next. I'm off to France to get some bombe."

' _Did he just say France?'_ Misa and Gakushu thought as they teacher suddenly disappear.

"Unbelievable, you think he could bring some for us too." Maehara says

"Well it's not like he has enough money to buy something for almost 30 students." Said Kataoka

Kiyoko, Daisuke and Irina appeared in the room. Irina went to the desk, while the kids went to their older siblings.

"Daisuke, why did you come here and how did you get here?" Misa asked him while bending down to him.

"You left you parasol at home, so I wanted to bring it to you." He says while bringing out her parasol out of his bag.

That's when she quickly realized. "Oh, I knew I forgot something. Thank you Daisuke."

"Ne Daisuke, why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

"Ok." He walks to the teacher's desk, standing straight and facing the class. He got the whole class attention.

"Konnichiwa minna, watashi wa Miyasato Daisuke (Hello everyone, my name is Daisuke Miyasato.) And I like to read.

All the girls thought it was cute and the some of the boy thought he was thought he was brave and noticed how he got all the girls attention. After that he walked back to Misa.

"Alright everyone get ready, we're about to start English. Let's see how well you do." Irina announced

Daisuke and Kiyoko sat on their older sibling's lap. Gakushu and Misako didn't know why, but they felt like they should worry about this class.

' _Please don't pick me, please don't pick me. Please pick anyone else, but me.'_ Maehara thought desperately.

"Maehara, you can go first." Irina said

' _Dam it!'_ He thought.

"Say a pickup line in English."

"Uh. _'What 's a good pickup line.'_ "Hi, my name is Maehara. I lost my phone number can I have yours." He says. (I ran out of ideas, English was never my favorite subject.)

"Good enough." She walks up to him and kisses him.

The whole was used to it, but no one told the new students this. Kiyoko just laughed, but Daisuke, Gakushu and Misako had shock faces on them. They looked at each other and thought the same thing.

' _What have we gotten ourselves into?'_ They'll try not to show how good they are at English, since they're very influence to it.

 **To be continue again**

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Megami: Everyone that's it for now and before we go, I have an announcement to make. I'm thinking about starting a poll vote on my Gakushu & Misa story. There will be 4 choices and they will have changes in it, I've been thinking about this for some time. BTW, Bombe is like cake, but mostly Ice cream in the shape of a dome. you can look it up.**

 **Choice one: Continuing the process. I'll continue the story how it is.**

 **Choice two: An AU where Gakushu is in the A-class, but Misa is in the E-class. Their relationship maybe hard on this. They'll have some secret conversations, but Misa isn't going to tell him about the E-class secret even if their relationship gets strong. People might get curious about them too.**

 **Choice Three: An AU where they are both in the A-class. This will be mostly on Misako & Gakushu P.O.V. She'll be a part of the 5 masterminds (or 6, whichever works), doing the elective classes. She wants to show Gakushu that he doesn't always need to be the best or show him the good of things, so he doesn't need to be like his father. This also mean Kiyoko and the rest of E-class get bit parts and don't show a lot.**

 **Choice Four: An AU where they both switch class, meaning Misa will be in the A-class and Gakushu will be in the E-class. This may be hard to do. They're going to understand how different their lives are in this.**

 **Misako: The choice is yours. And the author says if you want some specials or short fanfics about me and gakushu, then PM her.**

 **Megami: That's all folks, I didn't know when I'll be able to the next chapter but I hope I get to it soon.**

 **Terasaka and korosensei suddenly appear, run around with red faces screaming hot. Gakushu running after them with a cup and bucket of milk. (I heard milk takes away the spiciness.)**

 **Megami:** _ **'sweat drops nervously'**_ **"Alright Kiyoko, Karma which one of you replaced the mint ice cream with wasabi.**

 **Kara (She belongs to animeandmangafangirl: It was me actually. 'Grinning'**

 **Megami: You not even in the story yet. You know what just forget it. See you next folks.**


	5. Welcome to E-class finale pt

**Megami: Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it. Let's just say school is terrible as usually and life is horrible too. That's all I have to say and here are the 8 reviews I've gotten over 5 months.**

 **Megami: the first one is from KyrieEleisonElise who wrote: "This is interesting; there isn't enough oc x Shu-kun fics." That's kind of true, some are either unfinished or he's paired with guys. (Like Karma, Nagisa and Ren.)**

 **Second review is from a guest who wrote "I really like it! Please update soon!" I'll update has much as I can.**

 **Review 3, 4 & 5 are from animeandmangafangirl.**

 **3** **rd** **review: "Gaku x3 that's hilarious! GAKU-KUN! XD I'm calling him that now lmao (I'm so writing a one shot that has Kiyoko calling him Gaku-nii-san) Why does Gaku make me think of Yato (from noragami) (._.)? Of course she'll get the bag of spicy stuff lmao XD gotta play pranks! Or assassinations. Whatever comes first :D. Oooh I wonder if the new chibi will see Korosensei xD Kiyoko will get in so much trouble for bringing an outsider to class E...I think? Im not sure lmao." Well, I'm glad you liked it; the nickname came from me when I was sounding out his name. I unfortunely don't know noragmai or the character your talking, sorry there so much going on and so much anime that I can't keep up.**

 **Review 4: "Lol they be like wtf XD. Assassination classroom new students have it rough XD. Kiyoko XD gotta make a big entrance XD. Yes, yes they do. I had to her special entrance, because she's a special guest in this story.**

 **Review 5: "Ahh~ Gaku and misa~ Even if you are good, you still get a reward! Bwhahahaa. Yup it's right. 13 of March. I know because white day will never happen (;-; But it did happen even if we never saw it (T~T). Very true and that's all I need to know, if anyone has seen my White's day special think you can leave a review or PM for me. Please.**

 **Reviews 6, 7 & 8 are about the poll vote I made, I only got one vote and was to keep the story how it is. And it seems like everyone wants it to continue. (And the lesson I learn from this was, don't make a poll vote unless your story catches lots of eyes.)**

 **Review 6 is from 2, who wrote "This was interesting, now sure which AU I like best though." Take your time and I'm glad you like.**

 **Review 7 is from Cute-but-psycho824 who wrote "please keep the story how it is auther-chan" I probably will. Never thought I would be called Author-chan." :)**

 **And lastly Review 8 is from another guest who wrote "I think you should continue how it is." If that's what you think.**

 **Megami: Arigato for the reviews. I don't own assassination classroom, Kiyoko is own by animeandmangafangirl. I own Misako & Daisuke. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

 _Lunch break_

Sitting under a tree outside the e-class building, Gakushu and Misako were lean back against the tree under the shade. They both ate their lunch quietly. Misa would glance at him for a bit, while wondering what's happen to him over the years since she left. And what exactly has the board chairman been doing to this school.

But she happy about one thing, her little brother made a friend. They've only been in japan for a week and things are happen so fast, she wonders if she should tell her cousin Selina about chairman. She's always wonder what the chairman did to make her scared of him.

"So, what are your interests?" Gakushu asked.

This caught her attention quick; she wasn't sure what to start with so she went with the one thing that makes her happy.

"Pop Rock music." She says.

 _In the classroom_

Unknown to them, some of the E-class student were watching them. It seemed like they already know about each other. Some were wondering if they were a couple or not.

"How do you guys think they met?" Rio asked while watching the pair.

"Not sure, but what really confuses me is how did they both get into the E-class. Maehara says while thinking ' _How did a guy like him meet a beauty like her.'_

"Well they both don't seem like trouble makers. Asano-kun would most likely be stealthy and not get caught and Miyasato-chan wasn't in this school, so she's probably new to this." Isogai replied.

"But you got to admit, she is very smart. And she speaks English perfectly, even if she tries to hide it." Kaede says.

 _Flashback: English_

 _After Irina kissed Maehara, He went back to his sit while wiping off his lips. Misa and Gakushu looked at each other, Gakushu mouthed to her 'let's not show how good we are.' And Misa says 'agreed._

" _Ok who's next?" Irina looks around for her next victim, she then notices the new girl sitting behind Fuwa. Out of curiosity, she has never seen her before or in the school. Plus she's very noticeable, so she decided to test her._

" _You, Miyasato-san. How do you ask for directions in English?" Irina asked._

 _Misa thought about this. If she gets it right or wrong, she'll still kiss her. So maybe it's alright for her to do both._

" _Excusez-moi,_ _but can you give me some direction."_ _She said. (Sorry, I didn't know what to write for this part.)_

" _Close, but I'll let you slide this time." Irina replies. Misa sighs in relief and waits for the next class._

 _Chemistry_

 _The class was in their groups in each table. Gakushu and Misa were working together alone. Daisuke and Kiyoko were sitting with them and knew better not to touch anything. Misa tied the rest of hair in a low ponytail._

" _Alright class, I want you to try any chemical experiment you want as long as isn't dangerous." Korosensei says._

" _What kind of experiment do you want us to do?" Gakushu asked._

" _Hmm." She thought and looked at the kids. "Hey, have you kids ever seen the elephant toothpaste experiment." She asked._ (I looked up experiments and found this.)

" _Nope." They replied._

" _Here's the stuff we need." She says while writing the list of thing they needed. As she finishes writing down everything, one moment the list was there and then the next moment the table had everything they needed, including safety goggles._

 _They figured Korosensei must did this. They put on their goggles and began the experiment. Some of the E-class watched them do their project. Just as they finish adding the last part of the experiment, foam erupted from the bottle._

" _Amazing" The kids exclaimed excitedly as they touched the foam with their gloves._

 _The rest of the class couldn't help but watch them._

 _Cooking_

 _The class was preparing and discussing for the next class. Gakushu, Misa and the kids were in the same group. Misa then realized that since the kids got here, she wasn't sure if they had brought lunch with them._

" _By any chance did the both of you bring any lunch with you?'' she asked_

" _Nope, I didn't really think that." Daisuke said._

" _Me either, I was focused on bring Onii-chan his bag of spicy stuff." Kiyoko says_

" _Is there any you want that we can make you?" Misa asked._

" _The girls usually make me cake when I come here, but can you surprise us with something?" Kiyoko asked._

" _I'm ok with it." Daisuke says._

" _Ok I got just the thing for you two." She says while walking towards Gakushu, she whispers something in his ear. Once again the class was watching them; they were starting to get curious about them. This is the first time they seen Gakushu actually work dependently with someone, and this was the first time they've seen him act a little different with a girl._

 _Gakushu nods to her and they both began. The other began their cooking as well, but they would glance at the pair, watching the girl cook and form the rice in a small pill form. Gakushu was stirring and watching the pot._

 _There was a word that described the new pair that some of the class agreed to. 'A couple' they thought._

 _End of Flashback_

"It's like they're a young married couple that everyone would get jealous of." Fuwa says as they remind her of couples that she has seen off of mangas.

"Uh, Fuwa-chan maybe we shouldn't base people off of manga." Nagisa says.

"But they are kind of like one, I mean look at the food they made for the kids."

The kids were happily eating the meal that the new students made them. Their plates had curry with rice shaped pandas. There was chocolate strawberry cake from the girls too.

"Ok, but that's only because the kids didn't bring any lunch with them, plus we don't know much about them." Nagisa stated.

"Then why don't we find out." Okano says while walking towards the little children.

Daisuke noticed her coming towards them along with the class. He was starting get a little nervous, because he's not use to being with a group of unknown people, but he remembers that Kiyoko said that they're friendly, so he guesses he can trust them.

"So Miyasato-san, do you mind if we call Daisuke-kun." Okano asked.

"Sure." Daisuke said

"Where were you from, you seem new here."

"I'm from London, England. Misa and I have been living there since I was a baby. We recently came back to Tokyo a week ago. And I'm really good at English."

"Did your sister teach you how to speak Japanese?" Okuda asked.

"Yes."

As if right on que, Korosensei appeared.

"Alright everyone, it's almost time for P.E., and by the way, Karma was it you who replaced my Mochi with wasabi." Korosensei asked who was pretty upset about it.

"Nope, it was me actually." Kiyoko says happily.

Everyone but Karma and Daisuke sweatdrop, Daisuke just figured that this was a normal thing. After they finished their food, Daisuke went to get Misa and Gakushu for their next class.

 _Gym period_

Everyone was outside, in their gym uniforms, practicing their knife skills on each other. Karasuma had Gakushu and Misa practice swinging knifes in 8 directions. The little kids were playing in the sandbox with Korosensei & Irina.

"Alright everyone, I'm going to have the each of you do a single race around the track, then after that you will be doing a battle. However, you can do it in singles or doubles. It's your choice." Karasuma says.

Some of the students chose their partners and rest just decided to do it independently. Misa was standing next to Gakushu and wondered what he was going to do. He's the most independent person that she's ever been friends with, so he'll probably want to work alone this time. But knowing that probably almost the whole class was against him, someone was bound to a do dirty trick on him. So many he'll want to stay with her.

But then she remembered that Gakushu was perfect at everything, so this should be no problem for him. Right?

She could only sigh at this particular statement she thought of. For as long as she has known Gakushu has always been so serious with things, that he's never actually done it for fun. She not sure if she has actually seen he have fun before, Heck she doesn't even remember when was the last time she has seen him have fun or at least be fun.

' _I wish I could show the good of things and to show him that he doesn't need to be the best all the time._ She thought. _'Maybe then, I'll tell him my true feelings for him.'_

"Gakushu, if you want to do this alone I understand." She told him.

"No, you and I are going together until the end of the day." He tells her.

She looks directly at him and him only. This makes her curious on why he decided this. Did he not want her to be alone or with some else.

"OK." She replies.

Karasuma had then called Gakushu's name out to the track. He walked over to one of the lanes.

While she was standing alone watching, Kaede made her way to Misa and acquaintance her.

"Hey there, my name is Kayano Kaede. Are you enjoying the class so far?" she asked

Misa turns to face her, "Yes, it's very interesting so far. Is the main building any fun like this?" While she asked this, she didn't know why but she feels like she has seen this girl before.

"Not really, I transferred here a couple of weeks after the beginning of the school year, so I'm not sure what the rest of the building looks like. I've only seen the gym and the chairman's office." Kaede explained.

As they were chatting and watching the races, it seen like someone tried to do a trick on Gakushu. Apparently Terasaka tried to trip Gakushu in the middle of the race, only for him to slip too and Gakushu just flip over him and landed on his feet. Somehow Yoshida fell into next to the lane where Karma was, but Karma just jumped over him like a hurdle. In the end Kimura finished first, Gakushu second, Karma third, Maehara fourth and Yoshida fifth and lastly Terasaka in last.

"Miyasato-san and Kayano-san please come over to the lanes." Karasuma calls them over.

They walk over and take their places. Misa looks to see who she's racing against. There was a tall girl with brown hair tied back with a clip. Another girl had brown hair only shorter than the other girls, who was sketching her legs. _'She's pretty flexible.'_ Misa thought. Another girl had brown hair, but it was tied in a high ponytail with a red scrunchie. Misa also noticed that she was busty. And the last girl had long blonde hair.

"Ladies, take your position."

They take their positions and wait for it.

"Go." Karasuma yells and they take off.

They were at a good start, when they reach the turning point. Okano was taking the lead with Kaede and Misa right behind her. Misa suddenly start to catch up to her and eventually was in front of Okano. As they made the next turning point Kaede and Okano were neck and neck, Misa was way ahead of them. In the end Misa finish first, Okano in second, Kaede in third, Kataoka in fourth and Yada last.

"Great job ladies, everyone get a partner if you want one for the knife practice."

Misa went back to Gakushu. As she went, the other couldn't help but admire how good she was. _'Like an angel, fallen from heaven.'_ They thought.

"Terasaka, you can choose your opponent."

Terasaka looked through the crowd and found his target.

"I choose her." He says while pointing to the blonde girl next to Gakushu.

Misa makes her way towards with her knife in her hand.

"And I don't want us to hold back either."

"Are you sure about that." She says while getting into fighting position.

"I'm absolutely sure." He says confidently.

Everyone backs away giving them space, they didn't why, but they had a feeling that shit was about get real intense here. The kids notice this and watch from a far.

"I wonder why he chose her as an opponent and not Asano." Irina said.

"Maybe he knows Asano-nii-san can beat him." Kiyoko says.

"He's not going to win." Daisuke said.

"Why do you think that?" Kiyoko asked

"They don't know that Onee-chan knows" Before he even had a chance to explain, things just got real.

Terasaka rushes towards her and swings his knife at her. She flips over each of his attacks and flips far enough to run towards him. He prepares for her to attack, only for her jump and stick her right leg out and slides under him. She quickly spins herself and uses her right leg to knock his legs over.

Unfortunately jumps up and turns to stab her, but she quickly flips over before he has a chance. She then jumps on his back, as soon as she is on his back; she uses feet to push him to the ground while doing another flip.

He gets up and tries to attack her again, only for her to grab his arm and flips him over.

This surprises the whole class; they now know something know about their new student. They waited to see what happens next. To their surprise she didn't finish him off; she slowly walks away from him for at least 7 feet from him. As if she was waiting for him to attack.

Terasaka stood up for a moment and wondered what exactly she was planning. And he rushes towards her, but as he got closer to her, she suddenly disappears. He was about to turn around, He felt the presence of a wolf tearing through him. Only to see the anti-teacher knife in front of his neck.

"Very good Miyasato-san, you both can go." Karasuma says, while still in shock of what just happen.

"Ok." She says while walking towards Gakushu.

Meanwhile, where the kids and the other teachers were. Kiyoko had an amused expression on her face, Daisuke face was neutral, and Korosensei and Irina had shock faces on them.

"Martial arts, she knows martial arts." Daisuke says.

 _End of school_

"Alright everyone class is dismiss and remember our class trip to Kyoto is tomorrow. Now I'm off to see a football game in America." Korosensei says, and then leaves.

"Well, today was an interesting day, wasn't it?" Maehara says.

"Definitely an interesting day, indeed." Rio says.

"Who would've guessed the new girl knew martial arts. I hope I don't end up on her bad side." Kurahashi says while changing her shoes.

"Yeah." Rio says worriedly as remembers that terrifying feeling she had in the girl's changing room.

' _Earlier before gym in the girl's changing room'_

 _The girls were preparing for gym class. Misa had just taken off her accessories and let her bun out. Some of the girls once again couldn't help but admire her long light blonde hair. She was removing her uniform top, revealing her black tank top._ (You aren't that lucky viewers.)

 _Rio quickly notices that she busty, almost busty as Yada. She thought about groping her, just as a joke. (At least, I hope so.) But she got this really strange feeling that she shouldn't do it. Unless she wants to live._

 _So she decides to follow it._

 _End of flash back_ (I feel like I'm going to be doing this a lot.)

After seeing the skills that Misako displayed in gym earlier, Rio wonders if it would really be worth.

"Um, Rio are you alright? You seem a little scared." Kurahashi asked.

"I'm good." She says quickly.

"They are definitely like a couple." Fuwa says as she and the others watch the new students leave together.

 _20 feet away from the school main building_

The pair says their goodbye as they went their separate ways. They both couldn't help but feel like this was only the beginning of their long adventure.

As Misa and Daisuke were walking down the street, they saw Nagisa and Karma near a convenience store.

"Karma, Nagisa it's great to see you guys again." She says walking towards them.

"Hey Misa, if we knew you were coming back and friends with the ace, we could've made a welcome party for you." Karma says.

"It's good to see you again, sorry we didn't get a chance to talk to you during school." Says Nagisa.

"Don't worry; I'm glad to see you guys too. By the way, what bring you guys here? Are you buying more wasabi Karma?" She asks suspiciously.

"Guilty as charge, but I'm also buying candy for Kiyoko." He says grinning.

"Well we better get going; we need to get ready for tomorrow. See you guy tomorrow."

"Bye." Kiyoko say.

 _At the Miyasato Resident._

"Where on earth is his." A young woman says worriedly.

The young woman was 19 years old. She had long Light purple hair that was tied in a ponytail. Brownish red eyes and very pale skin. She was wearing a creamy color off shoulder sweater, white shorts that are half way to her knees, and chestnut ugg slippers.

"We're home." Two voices says

She runs down the hallways and to the door, to see the two blonde siblings changing their shoes.

"Daisuke where were you? After you ate breakfast I couldn't find you." She says a little upset.

"Sorry, I wanted to give Misa her parasol." He said sadly.

"It's alright; luckily your parent didn't notice that you were missing. But please tell me next time."

"Ok."

"Now come on, I just made some macarons for you two." She says while walking towards the kitchen.

"Yay." Daisuke says cheerful and sit on one of the dining room chairs.

"So did anything interesting happen at school Ojou-sama?"

"I did meet up with some old friends of mine and I did see Asano-san. And Selina, you don't have to call me Ojou-san all the time. After all, we are cousins" She says. They both know they have to keep the E-class a secret, so they hope she won't get suspicious.

"You saw Asano-san?" She says worriedly while bring the two a small plate of macarons.

"Yep, we have a school trip to Kyoto tomorrow and they invited Daisuke too. By the way, I never asked you this but why are you afraid of Asano?" she asked

"Well, you know that dojo where I took karate at? Do you ever know why I didn't go there ever again?"

"Oh." She says.

"How about you Daisuke?"

"I made a new friend and her name is Akabane Kiyoko."

"Akabane? Oh, that reminds me I need to call Kara and meet up with her. Misa, do you want to make any treats for your classmates and teachers?" She asked.

"Sure." She says while enjoying her macaron.

' _Meanwhile back at Kunugigaoka Jr. High_

In the chairman office, where Asano Gakuho was sitting in his desk. Two figures were in front of his desk. One was a boy with light brunette shaggy straight hair and dark purple eyes. The other boy looked similar to the other boy. He's hair was dark brunette and shaggy, it passed his shoulders.

"I hope you two enjoyed your first day at school."

"It was great." The light brunette hair boy says.

"It was ok, I guess." Says the dark brunette hair boy. (That's how I am in real life.)

"Hironori, this is the girl you were talking about, right." Gakuho says, while giving him a picture of Misa that he took when she entered the school.

"Yes, When can I meet her." He says the light brunette boy.

"You might see her around the school. Why don't you two explore the school before you go home?"

They both leave; the dark hair boy couldn't help but think that his brother is going to cause trouble again.

' _So we meet again, my lovely flower.'_ Hironori thought while grinning evilly.

* * *

 **Kiyoko: Hi everyone, this is Kiyoko and Daisuke here to bring you the Author's note. Megami-chan has currently gone mad over the past week; she's been so busy it's driving her insane.** _ **Looks at her.**_

 **Megami: How can so much happen over a week.** _ **On the ground with her laptop next to her.**_

 **Daisuke: Anyway, this took 2-3 weekends to make. She also wants to catch up on the holidays that she missed to make fanfic specials. The experiment and food was something that she looked up. Onee-chan is inspired by Rosalina from Mario. She had a hard time writing some parts.**

 **Kiyoko: As you all know assassination classroom ended a month ago, there's a new manga with short stories called Korotan C. The Relationship between Princess Lea & Asano-nii-san is unknown to us, especially Misa-chan. **_**They both look towards the pair.**_

 **Misako: Gaku-kun, who's this Princess Lea girl I heard that you're with.** _ **She says with a smile, but you can see the deadly aura surrounding her.**_

 **Gakushu:** _ **His back is against a wall, so he can't escape.**_ **Hold on Misa, our relationship is still unknown. We need more info about this.**

 _ **Kiyoko & Daisuke both sweatdrop.**_

 **Daisuke: I feel sorry for him.**

 **Karma: He'll survive.** _ **He says while grinning and recording on his phone.**_

 **Gakuho: I wonder how he'll survive this.** _ **While watching the two.**_

 **Kiyoko and Daisuke: That's all folks, see you next time. Hey Megami, you make 4,200 words in this chapter.**

 **Megami: That's good; I can't believe I made 4,200 words. I'm on a roll today. Now I'm going to eat cookies and ice cream.**

 **Daisuke & Kiyoko: Can we join you.**

 **Megami: Sure. BTW viewers, when I saw princess Lea, that is exactly the idea I had for this story. Just young lovely rich or well-known lady that Gakushu would fall in love with and she would feel the same. Only she wouldn't care for the riches or her fame, she just wants to be treated like a normal person.**


	6. field trip, past and new enemy time

**Daisuke and Kiyoko: Minna Konichiwa!**

 **Kiyoko: This is Kiyoko and Daisuke here. We're taking over the author places for the time right now.**

 **Daisuke: The author apologizes for the wait. So much as happen over the time that she couldn't do the next chapter. She had to study and take final exams. She's currently losing her mind again, only much worse now.**

 **They both look at the direction where she is.**

 **Megami: Die you mother*******, I'll Slaughter you all and send you to hell.**

 **She burning school supplies and throwing papers in the shredder. She then picks up knifes and a metal rod and a gun to destroy her dummies of her enemies.**

 **Megami: **** it all, **** it all. Don't give a **** anymore.**

 **She continues to sing while acting like a maniac.**

 **Daisuke: I'm pretty sure she was saying bad words just now, but I just she block the words so we couldn't hear them.**

 **Kiyoko: Maybe she's been watching too much Yandere Simulator. Anyway we're sorry for the wait, the author has been busy.**

 **Daisuke: I don't think Onee-chan and Asano-san have fixed their problem yet. (If you read the author's notes in the last chapter, the problem is that the relationship with Gakushu and princess leia (or lea) is unknown and Misa is trying to get the answers out of Gakushu.)**

 **They look at their direction.**

 **Gakushu is pretty much tied to a chair with his hands tied behind his back and has a neutral look on his face (He's actually nervous and scared, but he won't show it.). Misako is standing in front of him with her right leg bent on the edge of the chair while leaning very close to him. She smiles, but he can see her eyes were narrow a little.**

 **Misa: Oh darling, I let you go if you tell me what your relationship with that girl is.**

 **Gakushu: I told you already told you it's unknown and was tying me to the chair necessary?**

 **Misa then suddenly sit on his lap and leans very close to he and whispers in his ear with dangerous glints in her eyes.**

 **Misa: I can keep doing this all day, until your give me an answer darling.**

 **Gakushu: '** _ **Oh ****'**_ **he thought.**

 **Daisuke and Kiyoko look worriedly at the pair. Karma and Rio were smirking at the scene and record it on their phones. Nagisa and Kayano were felt sorry for Asano-san, but they can't help him in this situation.**

 **Daisuke: I get the feeling that the craziness here is only getting worse than before.**

 **Kiyoko: Anyway let's get on with the story, you already know this but we're saying this for one last time.**

 **Daisuke and Kiyoko: Happygoluckymegami doesn't own assassination classroom. Misako & Daisuke are own by her. Kiyoko and Kara are own by animeandmangafangirl.**

 **Megami: I don't give a *************************************! I never like this ****** place anyway. (If any of you don't know this, this is 'fuck it all' a frozen parody song. It's good and this is probably how you feel at school.) I feel so much better, I going to eat cookies and ice cream now. Did I miss anything?**

 **Daisuke: Nope.**

 **Kiyoko: can we join you?**

 **Megami: sure.**

* * *

 _The classroom_

Everyone had just finished gym class and is preparing for the field trip to Kyoto. While everyone was discussing and the kids were talking, Misako and Gakushu were sitting next to each other wonder what group to be with.

' _Who are we going to be with? He definitely won't want to be with Karma and we don't really know much about everyone else.'_ She thought. Yesterday was certainly an interesting day, although when Daisuke and she were eating macarons, she had a disturbing feeling someone was talking about her. _'Could it had been, no it can't be. He went wouldn't come here.'_

"Onee-chan, is something wrong?" Daisuke asked. He notices that she was in deep thought.

"I'm fine Daisuke, just thinking."

"Hey guys, do you want to be in our group." Kiyoko asked while standing next to the group.

"Daisuke why don't you join them for a moment, while we talk for a bit." Misa says.

"Ok." He says and goes to Kiyoko.

"You know we don't have much of a choice." (They're both speaking in English, I couldn't decide on which language they should speak in.)

"I know I wish I could just work with you." He replies.

"I'll try to not let Karma bug you too much."

"Are you friends with him? You just said his first name." He asked.

"Yes, I'm also friends with Nagisa."

"Since when did this happen?"

"When you're so busy with work, you never pay attention to what I'm doing." She says and walks towards the group.

"Do you mind if we join your group?" she asked Nagisa.

"Sure, is Gakushu alright with this?" He asked.

"He's alright with it, but Karma please don't annoy him too much during the trip." She asked

"I'll try not to." He says with a smirk on his face. The group sweatdrops at Karma.

 _The train station_

At the train station, hundreds of citizens were going through their daily lives and traveling to different towns. Kunugigaoka junior high students were entering the train.

"Classes A-D gets to ride 1-class." Sugaya says sadly.

"And we get coach. Like always." Rio says in a sigh way.

"That the rules." one of the A-D students says.

Misako knows this is one of the chairman works, but then again this is a prep school that she's attending, so of course lots of things are going to be expensive. Although this school can get anything expensive.

While Karasuma was telling Irina to change clothes, even though Misa told her that she was pretty sure that Karasuma wasn't going to allow her to wear that. It was only for a second, but she saw the back of a familiar light brown boy's hair entering the train.

' _No, it can't be. There's no way that he could be here.'_ She thought shockingly.

"Hey are you alright? You look as though you've seen a ghost." Sugino asked.

"I'm fine let's just get ready to leave." She says.

 _40 minutes later in the train_

Everyone was enjoying themselves, well almost everyone. Some were chatting and others were playing games. Gakushu was sitting next to a window with Misa next to him; Daisuke and Kiyoko were sitting opposite in front of them.

"The land looks so pretty." Kiyoko said while looking out the window.

"Yes, it is very pretty." Daisuke says.

"Hey, I'll get us something to drink. What do you want?" Asked Kanzaki

"I'll go with you." Okuda says.

"Me too." Says Kaede.

After hearing Yukiko and the girls get drinks, Misa thought maybe Gakushu and the kids might want a drink.

"Do you two want anything to drink?" She asked.

"Apple juice, please." Kiyoko said.

"I would like some fruit punch Onee-chan." Daisuke says.

"Is there anything you want, Gakushu?"

"Just some water." He replied

"Ok, while I get the drinks, Daisuke why don't you and Kiyoko pass out the crème puffs our cousin made."

"Ok."

Misa leaves from her seat and walks towards the next cart, only to bump into some guys.

"Oh gomen." She says and goes on to the next cart.

"Hey she's another student of Kunugigaoka junior high." One of the delinquents with a big nose said.

"Yeah, I recognize that girl too. She the Miyasato family eldest daughter." The leader with the scar on his face said.

"What. No way that's her; I heard she was still attending a prep school in England with some band." (I'm going to be dropping hints for future chapters.)

"You're a little late on that information, I heard she and her family just come back to Tokyo recently." The leader said. "Why don't we teach her a lesson too?"

 _Meanwhile with the E-class_

"Wow, this taste amazing Daisuke-kun." Kurahashi says cheerfully.

"Arigato, my cousin made them." Daisuke said.

The passed around the crème puffs that Selina made for the class. Kiyoko had to knife Korosensei from trying to steal them.

"Yes they are very delicious, gave your cousin our compliments." Korosensei says while avoiding Kiyoko from knifing him.

"Stop it Korosensei. Okuda nee-chan, Kaede-chan, Kanzaki-chan & Hime Misa-chan hasn't got any yet." Kiyoko exclaimed.

"Hime Misa-chan Kiyoko?" Asked Nagisa.

"Yep, Misa-chan is like a princess to me."

The Class thought about what Kiyoko said. Misa did seem princess like. She also seems to stand out like Kanzaki. They still don't much about her or the reason why Gakushu and she got in the E-class. Just as they thought about this, the girls had return with drinks.

"We're back, did you guys enjoy the crème puffs?" asked Misako.

"Yes, they're very good. Let your cousin know we like them." Hara said.

"No problem. I brought back the drinks you two." She gives Daisuke & Kiyoko their drinks.

"Arigato." They said happily.

' _Kawaii.'_ The girls thought.

"Here." She passes Gakushu his drink as she sits in her sit.

"Thanks." He replies and sips the water.

Okuda, Kanzaki and Kaede compliment the crème puffs. A little bit after that Gakushu started to get tired, Misa notice and whisper to him that he can lean on her if he wants to. He only leans a little, but she leans towards him, knowing well enough that he won't lean far enough to rest. Sometime after that he fell asleep, and then she did after.

Maehara came over to ask them if they want to join them in a game, only to stumble upon the two sleeping peacefully. He almost didn't want to disturb them. Okano and Fuwa came over to see why Maehara stood there like a statue. Okano stood there in shock and Fuwa made gestures. They just decide to leave the pair alone and left. If they had payed attention behind them, they would've notice Karma and Rio taking pictures.

 _Later in Kyoto_

The group had arrived in Kyoto a while back and was walking around town. The soft serene scenery of the town beauty, the towers were high and soar to the blue sky. The sun gleamed brightly showing the town's mysterious beauty, almost as if she was dreaming peacefully. (I failed big time at poetry, you might as well ignore this.)

The group was walking around town exploring and admiring everything around them. Kiyoko and Daisuke were riding on Karma's and Nagisa's shoulders to get a higher view. Sugino, Kaede and Kanzaki were next to them discussing about how the area they're in is relative to assassination. Misa and Gakushu were behind the group under Misa's parasol. At first glance anyone would have mistaken them for a couple.

Misa wondered how the other groups and the assassin were doing. She glances at Gakushu and sees his same neutral face.

"You know, you can see this as a new start of change." She says.

"I don't see it as one."

"I know your upset about what **he** did, but you can try and get along with them."

"How can I do that, some of them see me as **him**."

"You're nothing like **him** , I know your good person and I know you'll be a better one than **him**. That's why I want you to keep moving forward and don't stop to look back." She says as she moves closer to the group.

The group then turns to an alley and runs into what looks like delinquent high schoolers.

"You guys shopping? Lemme guess, you need a purse? Says Karma as the atmosphere turned deadly.

"Oh, you're hilarious. Now ditch the girls and get the hell out of here." The delinquent with the big nose says.

After that, Karma smacks the guy under his chin then grabs his face and shoves it towards a pole. The guy falls down in pain.

"See, Nagisa? Best place to fight, no witnesses." Karma says.

While that was happening, Misa view the situation they're in. They weren't outnumbered, but she doubts they could take them and she's pretty sure only Karma, Gakushu and she are the only good fighters in the classroom. She worries about the kids and looks at them, only to find them gone with Okuda.

' _She must of escape with them, thank goodness.'_ She thought, only she made a mistake doing this.

One of the delinquents had snuck behind her and grabbed her, hold her tight enough to make her struggle and drops her parasol. She could have fought him, but there was no way she could take on all of them.

The delinquents that manage to get the girls were taking them away to a truck and the others managed to knock the guys out.

 _The truck with the girls_

"Heh heh heh, what I tell you? Bookworms like them can't stand up to us." The leader says.

"This kidnapping, you know. And what did you do to the boys?" Kanayo said.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that. It's not like any of us were enjoying the school trip anyway. We're only trying to make it more fun for you." Says the guy behind Kanzaki.

"Hey! Let's go do karaoke first." The big nose delinquent said.

' _I don't think I want to hear these guys sing at all.'_ Misako thought.

"Why go to karaoke in Kyoto?! That's a total waste of the school trip!" Kayano exclaimed.

"You don't understand do you? Ruining it is the best part." The leader said. "I'm sure the other girl understands. Don't you?" Looking directly at Kanzaki.

' _What does she have to do with any of this?'_ Misa thought.

"I thought I'd seen you around somewhere before, I keep tabs on girls of interest." He pulls out his phone and shows a picture of a girl similar to Kanzaki. She had brown hair and wore a purple tank top with a skull design, and pair of red shorts.

The look on Kanzaki's face confirmed that this was her, but she doesn't say anything.

"We were planning to grab you then, but you got away. Always at the arcade, so predictable. I never would have thought you were a Kunugigaoka student, though."

' _If we weren't tied up right now, we probably could have dropped roll out of here. But we're definitely not a good chance of avoiding traffic.'_ Misa thought.

"And what make this trip even better is that we have the famous Miyasato eldest daughter with us, who would of guess you returned to Japan."

This makes Misa mad, her family is well known. But the fact that this guy thinks of her as a snobby rich kid, just makes her want to kick this guy's smirk right off his face, but she needed the right moment to.

"But I know how you high class types like to go slumming and sabotage your lives." He says while coming close in Kanzaki's personal space. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's fun. I can teach you everything you need to know all about how to ruin things."

 _Back with the boys_

"Are you all right?!" asked Okuda.

"I'm fine." Gakushu says while getting up.

"I'm glad you're okay, Okuda." Nagisa said.

"Sorry, the kids & I hid so they wouldn't see us."

"Onii-chan, are you alright?" asked Kiyoko.

"Where did they take Onee-chan?" Daisuke asked worriedly.

Gakushu had punched a wall in anger. Not only did those fools make a big mistake messing with him, but it's not like he can just time them that he's the principal's son. Because one, he doubts that he cares. Two, his pretty sure he's on his own. So, he only has one option and that's to trust & get help from the E-class.

"The license plate was covered. It's probably a stolen car anyway; those guys are used to doing this type of stuff." Karma stated. That's when angry side started to show. "It'll take too long if we go to the police and I really want to deal with them **myself**.

For once in Gakushu life, he actually agrees and wants to join Karma. But he won't say it.

"But, how are we going to find going to find them?" Sugino asked.

 _The delinquent's hideout_

In an abandon house, the kidnap girls were stilled tied up and surrounded by more delinquents and it seems like they had special plans for them. While they were in another room, the girls were in a room sitting on a couch. They sat in silence for a while, until Kayano broke the silence.

"That picture, so even our earnest Kanzaki went through a phase. Didn't see that coming."

"Yeah. My dad was really strict, always wanted me to have a good education and a prestigious title. I wanted to get away from all of that, so I changed my look and hang out where no one would fine me." Kanzaki explained.

Misa kind of understand how Kanzaki feels, her dad doesn't care if she doesn't want to take over the family business. But that kind of how Gakushu's life is and he's fine with it, but that's because his dad expects him to do.

"Just how dumb was I? The only title where all that playing around ever got me in the E-class. I don't even know where I belong anymore." She says sadly.

Misa was about to say something to her, but one of the delinquents had come.

"Why aren't you hanging out with us? We're totally anti-titles here." He says with a smug look on his face. "We trash those elitist bastards. Or maybe just put 'em back the way they were like." The gang of delinquents had come back while he was talking. "Oh yeah, we've done pul-enty of that kind of stuff."

Misako and Kayano look disgusted, but then Kanayo whispered. "You're the worst."

The delinquent stops smiling after he heard what Kayano said and grabs her by the neck and lifts her up.

"You some kind of elitist, lookin' down at us like that? Huh? I'll pull you down to our level, alright." And throw her back on to the couch.

"Now, when you get back to your rooms, you stay real cool and say, "We were just having some fun singing karaoke." Do that and no one gets hurt. Let's get together once we're all back in Tokyo, eh? Maybe while we reminisce over our fun vacation photos."

Just then, the door made a creek sound. "Oh, it's them. Our photographers have arr-"

The delinquent didn't finish the rest of his sentence; the sight of a bruised and beaten orange hair delinquent shocked him and the group. The delinquent was thrown to the ground.

"School trip guidebook, page 1243: "What to do when a group member has been abducted." If you have no leads on the perpetrator, first use the content of your conversion and any verbal quirks to determine if he/she is from the local area. If not, and if he/she was wearing a school uniform, see page 1334."

Apparently the school trip guidebook that korosensei made is very useful. As Nagisa read over the book, the rest of group had entered the place.

"You may be up against another student on a school trip, stirring up trouble." Nagisa say as he finishes the rest of the passage."

"You're here." Kayano cheered.

"It's you! How did you know we were here?!" the leader asked scowling.

"Being in an unfamiliar with the area, the perps can't go too far after the abduction, but will choose a secluded spot nearby. If this the case, see page 134." As Nagisa says this, he opens the book directly at the page. "My Mach 20 bird's eye view map of abductor hideouts may help."

' _How convenient.'_ Is what Misa thought.

"That guidebook's amazing! That's the perfect way to foil an abduction!" Sugino said.

"I guess we should take it with us after all!" Karma says.

"That's no guidebook I ever heard of!" the delinquents shouted.

"So? What's it going to be, fellows? You've already done much! You'll be spending the rest of your trip in the hospital." Karma says this darkly. That's when Gakushu then says.

"You might want to make that a prison hospital."

"Whichever makes that regret this."

Misa could tell he was pissed off and for once he seems like his going to be violent and show no mercy, but then again, she doesn't think that Gakushu has ever shown mercy. That's when noises were coming from behind them.

"Hmph! You junior high brats, actin' all tough. Those'll be the buddies I called. They're the worst badasses you Goody two-shoes have ever-" He didn't even finish his sentence after he had seen the four delinquents with glasses on, Knockout.

"What?!" he shouted.

"No baddies here, I took care of them and you should really learn how to watch your language around children." Korosensei said, he had one of his tentacles cover the kid's ears.

"Korosensei!" the student cheered.

"Sorry I'm late. I was letting you handle this." He lets go of the delinquents. "While I searched elsewhere with a fine-tooth comb."

Gakushu & Misa were looking directly at Korosensei and asked themselves if they were actually seeing this.

' _Is this guy really wearing a veil? And for what purpose? A funeral?'_

"Uh, why are you hiding your face like some stagehand?" asked Nagisa.

"This is an act of violence, and I'm afraid you'll associate this face with me being violent." Korosensei replies.

' _Are you serious?'_ Misa and Gakushu thought.

"Nagisa, you had the guidebook, so I could be alerted right away." He hands the other students their guidebooks.

"This is your teacher? Bullshit! Who's he think he is, looking like that?!" the leader grabs a glass bottles and runs to hit Korosensei with it.

"Bullshit, you say" the delinquents are hit in the face. "That's my line."

' _What did he do? He's too fast to see.'_ The leader thought as he couldn't move after that hit.

That was when Korosensei's face had turned black with red glinting eyes. "Don't be touching my students with your filthy hands, slow enough for a fly to land on them."

The leader started to slowly stand right back up. "So even the teachers are special at elite schools. You look in down on us cause of your rank, aren't you? Making fun of me for being a stupid high schooler!" He and the rest of the delinquents had pulled out pocket knives and ran towards them.

"We're no elite." Korosensei had quickly punched the first delinquents. "They're students at a famous school, that's true." After they were knockout. Another pair came, but Korosensei had grabbed them too. "But they're considered the school outcast." He knocks them out and when another had come, he grabbed him and jumped in the air punched two more delinquents that had come. "Their class name is the object of discrimation. And yet, they take on so many things with a positive attitude." The leader had then made his attack only to be stopped. "They wouldn't drag others down with them, not like you." He gets pushed back.

"It has nothing to do with our school or my title. Be they in a clear stream or a muddy river, the fish who swim forward turn out the finest." Korosensei says. (Omg this was long, read the bottom author's note for an explanations for this.)

"Now then, students, let's take care of them. We'll teach them a physical lesson on the fundamentals of school trips."

The students had swung their guidebooks on the delinquent's heads. _'When did they come up from behind? And they didn't waste any time takin out those cudgels.'_ the leader had thought. _'We picked the wrongest brunch to hassle._

 _The hotel they're staying in_

After that little adventure they had Misa wanted nothing than to relax. Her poor little was so worried about her; she had to comfort him and told him not worry. She was just glad that those delinquents didn't get him and Kiyoko. Speaking of them, she was watching them play air hockey with Gakushu next to her. She was drinking a strawberry & banana milk, and Gakushu was drinking almond milk.

"Gakushu, you alright?" she asked

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask that?"

"I know you're mad about what happen, but right now we're okay and you should be making friends with everyone."

He sighs in a good way, he knows once something in her mind, and she won't stop until it's done. He's starting this a good thing. What's going to make this better?

"Oi Asano-kun, want to join us in a game of Ping-Pong, Karasuma is pretty good." Isogai asked.

Misa gesture him to go.

"Alright, Count me in." he says and walks over.

"Hey onee-chan, Kiyoko & I would like some milk please." Daisuke asked politely.

"Sure thing, what kind would you like?" Misa asked

"Strawberry milk." Kiyoko said.

"Vanilla milk." Daisuke said.

She hands them both a bag of coins to play more games and goes to buy their milks. When she comes back she finds Kiyoko playing the sailor v game (yes, sailor v people. Don't judge.) And Daisuke playing fix it Felix.

"Here you go." She hand them their milk. "When Gakushu & I done playing our games, we're all going back to our rooms okay."

"Ok." They both say while not looking and drinking.

As they were playing, Misako decided to play Sugar Rush. (Yes I choose this. Why? Because this is something I play & make an oc of.)

 _Later the room (In this part we will be switching from the girl side and the boys side.)_

Misa wasn't sure what Korosensei was getting gossip about and how it led almost everyone to assassin him. But she figures that this was something that was going to happen every day. The girls had come back to the room and were talking about one of Irina's stories; she was taking down her hair and brushing it out.

"Wow, you have pretty hair hime Misa." Kiyoko said while admiring and touching it.

"Thank you Kiyoko-chan, but where did the hime part come from." She asked

"You seem very princess like and your hair is longer than everyone else."

Everyone had their eyes on her and they notice why Kiyoko thought that. That's when Kayano realized what she was going to ask her.

"Hey Miyasato-san, do you mind if we call you Misa-chan or Misa?" Kayano asked.

"Sure."

"I meant to ask earlier, when those guys kidnapped us, that guy called you the eldest daughter of your last name. Are you famous or well known for something?"

"I guess you can say that. My family is the owner Japanese hotels and we have a shrine that has been passed down for generations." She says. The room goes quite after that.

"By any chance is it 'Vesta's Kireina Kororo'. (Kireina: Beautiful, Kororo: Heart. These are in Japanese.) Asked Kanzaki.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked.

"EHHHH!" the girls shouted.

"That's one of the most famous hotels and resorts. And you're the owner's daughter?" Irina stated

"Yes."

This caught everyone off guard, not only was the new girl well known and rich, (Probably richer than Asano.) but her family owns a very popular hotel & resorts. What else are they going to discover about her?

"By the way, how did you and Asano get into the E-class?" Kayano asked.

"That mostly my fault, i hid a tracking device in one of the candies that Korosensei bought. The tracking device was something my parents used when thieves would steal something important from us. Gakushu had followed me though the woods, which led us here."

"Hey Hime Misa onee-chan, How did you and Asano-kun meet?" Kiyoko asked.

"Yeah, we're curious about how you two became friends." Rio says moving closer to her.

"Come on, you can tell us." Kurahashi says.

 _The meanwhile with boys_

The boys were bored out of their minds right now and they ran out of topics to talk about. They were tired, but they needed something to talk about, something that not even Korosensei could gossip about.

Maehara saw Gakushu far off to a wall, staring out a window. He pretty much already told them how he got into the E-class. He thought about how the other day we he and Misako first enter the room, he didn't seem like he want to get to know anyone. He wasn't sure why, but he's pretty sure that he and Misako have a special connection together. Would he tell them how they met or would he still be a loner.

"Oi Asano-kun, just out of curiosity why do you tell us how you and Miyasato-chan met." He asked.

Gakushu looked over at the corner of his eye. The whole was looking at him at the interest of Maehara's question.

"Are sure about that, it's not really that interesting." He replies.

"Come on; think of this as a team bonding, only with the class." Isogai says.

He guessed he didn't really have much of a choice, plus Misa did want him to try and be friend with them.

 _Misa & Gakushu both at the same time_

"Here's how it went." They said.

' _Flashback 9 years ago'_

 _The sounds of the ocean's crystal blue waves swayed back and forth on the shores. The sun shined brightly on this clear sunny day. A young boy at the age of 5 was walking along the edge of the beach with a depressing look on his face. The poor young boy's mother had passed away 2 weeks ago and the boy's father had taken him to a resort for their vacation._

 _The boy wasn't sure how long he has been walking for, but he knows it's been at least an hour. He thought about walking back, until he heard the sound of a bell. He looked around and saw nothing. He was about to walk away, but he the sound again. It was far, but he heard it somewhere in woods. He found a stone pathway and followed it. The more he had kept following, the sounds of the bell was getting louder and louder._

 _The sound stopped as soon as he reached to what looked like a shrine and a Japanese house, a big one. Behind the gate was a long bridge with lanterns, below it had a river with lily pads and koi fish. He walk along the bridge hoping to find where the bell came from. As soon as he reached the shrine, he thought he should take a moment and think about what he's doing. While he was thinking, he didn't realize that someone was behind him._

" _Can I help you with something?" a young girl asked._

 _Gakushu jumped in response. 'Where did she come from? I didn't even hear her.'_

 _He turned to see a girl around his age dressed like a shrine maiden. She was pale skin, her eyes were dark turquoise, and she had light blonde hair that was around her shoulders with a white ribbon tied behind it._

" _I was just looking for the bell I heard." He said._

" _That might have been me you heard." She shows him the bells she was holding that had ribbons under it. "I was practicing a traditional dance with a fan." She shows him the fan._

" _Ok, but can you tell me where exactly am I?"_

" _You're in the Miyasato shrine. Would you like to pray and make a wish?"_

 _Gakushu thought about this, he needed to get back before his dad wondered where he went. Plus he was curious about this mysterious girl. He figured he might as well pray and wish since he got here._

" _Ok."_

" _Alright just drop a coin in the offering bow and pray for a wish. While you do that, I going to practice with this sword." She pulls a sword and smiles._

 _Gakushu jumps back at this. "How can you be so happy about that?"_ (Déjà vu anyone?)

" _What, it's only plastic. See." She bends the sword._

 _He decides not to question it and just pray. Eventually Misako's father found them both and brought them to Gakushu's father. It was then discovered that Misako's dad was friends with him. Ever since then they would visit each other every day, they went to school together and had spent every day together like an endless adventure. Until that day._ (They're 10 years old at this.)

" _Is it true that you're moving?" Gakushu asked._

" _Yes, I don't want to. But it's for business." Misa says._

 _The Miyasato family had some business work in London, England. The work would only take a couple of years to finish._

" _Don't worry, I visit during the breaks." She hugs him. "Daisuke, give Gakushu a goodbye kiss." She holds a 2 month old Daisuke to his cheek. Giving him a drool kiss._

 _Gakushu watches as they drove away to the airport and Misako watches him as they drove away._

' _Until we meet again.' She thought._

' _Flashback over'_

"And that's how we met." They said.

All the girls were in tears after hearing the story. Some of the guys were trying their best not to cry. They all decide to call it night and went to sleep. Unknown to them Korosensei was using his tentacles to eavesdropping on the story and was cry on the roof.

"Such a beautiful story." He cried.

 _The next day at the train station_

At the train station in the afternoon, the E-class was the last group to get to the train station. Apparently the train was too full, so they had to wait for the next one.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure the train will get here soon." Misako says with a smile.

The class wasn't sure why, but when she said that they had a feeling something big was going to happen.

"Hello my lovely lady." A familiar voice said.

' _No, it can't be.'_ Misa & Gakushu thought.

Standing in front of them was a boy their age in a Kunugigaoka uniform. He had short light brown hair, the front of it swift to the left. He's eyes were the same color purple like Gakushu.

"Hello Misako, Hello cousin. E-class, my name is Asano Hironori; I'm in class A and the new student council president and Misako's fiancée."

There was just silence after that.

"WHAT?!" they shouted.

"You liar, I will never be your fiancée and I can do way better than." She yelled madly.

' _So this is what he's doing now? First I'm in the E-class, then this guy comes and now he takes my job as student council president.'_ Is what Gakushu thought while glaring at Hironori.

The atmosphere was murderous and getting worse. The four virtuosos had come over to where Hironori was, along with Nobuta & Chousuke. (Also known as wario & waluigi to Misa.)

"So this is girl we've been hearing about, and the rumors are right, she is very beautiful." Ren says.

"Say miss, why don't you join us on our ride to the train? It's first class too." Nobuta asked.

Before she said anything, Daisuke had come over to tell Misako and the E-class something.

"Onee-chan, the train arrived." He said excitedly.

"Ok, everyone our ride has arrived." She point to the train that's different from the rest.

The group had entered the train and was very impress with what they saw.

"No way, the sits are kotatsu table." Isogai shouted

"They have fancy services and over 50 types of pudding." Kayano shouted cheerful.

"Well we should get going now in our ride. After all 'We aren't good enough for first class' now are we." Misako stated to wario & waluigi. She grabs Gakushu's arm and walks away.

"You called your family's train to pick us up."

"Yeah, I overheard the other students say that they wanted the train filled so that we would have to wait for the next one."

' _They should really learn how to keep their conversion to themselves and not where I can hear them.'_ She thought as she enters the train.

"Onii-chan, they have cookies in different animal shapes." She says happily.

"Hai, you can get them." Karma says.

"Oi, Misa-chan this is an amazing train that you own." Okano says.

"Wait, this is yours?" Mimura asked.

All the guys were confused at this new information. Well all the guys except Gakushu, Nagisa and Karma.

"I guess I should explain. By the way, where's korosensei?"

In another cart of the train Korosensei was busy eating tons of the sweet that the train could provide.

"If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up." He says and eats peacefully.

* * *

 **Megami: Hello viewers, once again apologies for the long wait. The finals and last minute works drove me crazy. This chapter took almost a week to make. I had to look up some stuff for this chapter. As much as I like Japan, I still try to understand the quirkiness they do. Anyway if any of you have been watching the season 2 of assassination classroom, it's almost over now. It's sad to me because this one of the best anime/manga series that I love the most.**

 **Hironori: Misako, will you be my waifu?**

 **Misa: For the millionth time, no. I will never be your, even in another life.**

 **Gakushu is still tied to the chair; he's sweating and red in the face.**

 **Kiyoko: what did she do to him?**

 **Karma & Kara: Not till your older.**

 **Megami: The scene with the delinquents took long, because I remember that since this takes place in near beginning of the series, I have to write down what happen. Sadly I only have volume 1 & 2 of the series, so I had to watch the anime and write what happen and what the characters say.**

 **Daisuke: don't worry megami, lots of things takes time and patience.**

 **Megami: thank you Daisuke. That's it for now, if I was so lazy, this wouldn't have taken so long. I'll start on the next chapter soon. Be sure to review or PM me when you get the chance to. I just wrote over 6,600 words and counting for this chapter. That's all folks.**

' _ **P.S. this doesn't count as a copyright, if I already said I don't own assassination classroom, right?'**_


	7. Another new student time

**Megami: minna konichiwa, this is Megami here with a special announcement to make before the story. Ladies and gentlemen, I have made an account to Deviantart. My drawings aren't that good, but I trying my best and I hope to improve at it. In other news, assassination classroom anime is over; the last episode I watched had me in tears. And lastly, the relationship between princess Leia & Gakushu is still unknown, so I guess they aren't dating or anything.**

 **Looks at Misa & Gakushu.**

 **Gakushu and Hironori are glaring at each other; apparently a certain somebody was flirting with Misa & didn't get the idea of what rejection means.**

 **Gakushu: When are you going to get the idea that she's not interested?**

 **Hironori: When she realizes how I'm better than you.**

 **Misa was with the kids, sitting by a campfire, making roasted marshmallows and s'mores.**

 **Megami: Well then, on with the story.**

 **I walk towards the campfire to make s'mores.**

* * *

 _The front gate to the E-class Mountain_

Gakushu was waiting at the gate to the E-class Mountain; normally he would be in the class room early and probably chat with the rest of the other Masterminds. But after what at the end of their field trip, the chairman was well prepared for this. He should have known that both of his cousins were going to be enrolled here. He never had a problem with Kiyoshi, (He found out that he was here after their trip.) but Hironori was he's problem. Their relationship was basically a competition like he's and the chairman; only this was a school competition. People would say they're equally great, but it didn't matter to them.

Gakushu wasn't sure why, but students and surprisingly teachers & staff seem to like gossip here. And gossip was spreading quickly. After they got off the train, some of the students & teachers recognize that the train was from the Vesta's Kireina Kororo resort. One of the student had immediately recognize that Misa's last name was the same has the owners, it didn't take them long to look up the owner's family and that Misa was the eldest daughter to the company.

Speaking of Misako, she had just entered the front school gate and was walking towards Gakushu. People noticed her and began to whisper.

"Hey, did you hear, that girl is the owner's daughter." One whispered.

"I heard she was in England for something about her family's business."

"Lucky, she's rich and friends with Asano-kun."

As much as they both didn't want to listen to the gossip, they wondered why everyone was so interested in it.

"Ready to start another day, Gaku?" Misako asked.

"Ready as always." He says and they make their way to the E-class.

 _The front building of the E-class_

As they made their way to class, some of the girls and guys stopped by the pair.

"Ohayō gozaimasu." Kiyoko says cheerful.

"Ohayo, Kiyoko-chan." Misako says while smiling to her

"Ohayo." Gakushu replies.

' _At least he's showing a little change.'_ Misa thought.

"Hey, is Daisuke-kun not here today?" Kayano asked.

"No, unfortunately he caught a stomach virus and he'll be sick for a couple of days."

"Aw, that's too bad. Looks like Kiyoko is going to have all the treats to herself." Rio says.

Kiyoko perk up to this.

"By the way, did you guys get Karasuma's message about the news student?" Isogai asked.

"Yes, we did." Gakushu relied.

"I got a picture of her from Karasuma." Okajima says and show them his phone.

The phone had a picture of girl around their age. She had short purple hair with two long lashes. She had red eyes and was wearing what looks like a headband.

"She's very cute." Misa says.

They all walk to the building and into their classroom. When they walk in, they were expecting to see the new student. Only to find a strange monolith machine in the back of the class. They set their stuff on their desk and went the machine to find out what exactly was it.

"The hell's that?" Sugino asked. That's when the machine turned on. To their surprise, the new student appeared on to the scene.

"Ohayō gozaimasu. I am the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery, who will be joining your class. Nice to meet you." Then she turns off.

' _So it's come to this.'_ Okajima, Sugino and Nagisa thought.

' _I have a feeling that this will be a whole lot difference than when Gaku and I first came.'_ Misa thought.

 _Later as class starts_

"As I'm sure you know, this is your new classmate: the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery, from Norway." Karasuma says while write the new student's name.

Everyone turns to her as she turns on. "Nice to meet you all." She says and turns off again.

' _Must be rough for Mr. Karasuma.'_ Kayano thought.

' _I would go crazy trying not to crack jokes at its expense.'_ Sugaya thought.

Korosensei was giggling; Karasuma noticed this and glared at him. "Don't laugh! You're no better than her!"

This catches the class attention. Karasuma continues speaking. "Just so you know, she's registered here as a full-fledged student. She'll be sitting there aiming her guns at you, but you can't fight back. You're not permitted to harm any student. That's the deal, remember?"

"Ah, so you're grasping at straws here, using creative readings of my teaching agreement to call a machine my student. Very well." Korosensei replies.

"Welcome to the E-class, Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery."

"Thank you, Korosensei."

 **(Note: we're going to be skipping ahead of time.)**

 _Modern Literature_

The class was watching and taking notes on their lesson. Misa would sometimes glance at the machine, wondering what exactly was she going to do. She wasn't the only one who thought this, she heard Nagisa & Kayano whispering to each other about the machine.

Just as Korosensei was in the middle of his lesson, the machine had started and suddenly guns popped from both sides of it.

Everyone except Korosensei turned to the machine.

"I knew it!" Nagisa said.

"Awesome." Sugino says while eye wide.

That's when Korosensei turns around and the machine starts firing. Misa wasn't sure what Korosensei was saying, but she wasn't sure to be amazed by. The fact that the machine was firing so many bb pellets for seconds or the fact Korosensei was able to avoid the machine's attack.

The machine stops firing and says. "I'll be careful. Preparing for attack." She starts to prepare for another attack.

Karasuma, Irina and Kiyoko were standing on the side of the room observing everything that happened. Kiyoko was so shock of what happen so fast; she still had a piece of chocolate hanging from her mouth.

The machine started to fire again, only this time one of Korosensei's tentacles blew off. This shocks everybody. It seems like the machine was doing the same pattern and alters it with little changes.

"Now then Korosensei: entering attack phase." The machine says and fires.

 _End of School, Miyasato Mansion._

Misako had just arrived home. Today was surely a strange day, it's nice that they have a new student, but she's pretty sure some of the class was second thought about this.

She went to Daisuke's room and knock. "Daisuke, I'm home. Are you awake?" she asked.

"Come in Onee-chan." A sickly voice says.

She comes in and finds her little brother lying in bed. "Feeling yet? The class misses you."

"A little, did anything special happen today?" He asked.

"Well, we got a transfer student and she's good." She says. She wasn't sure what to actually her. "Tell ya what, I'm going to make you some porridge, ok."

"Ok." He says as she walks out the room.

 _The next day at the E-class building._

Misako and Gakushu walking to the Classroom like normal, as soon as they got to the room; the first thing they saw was Terasaka wrapping tape around the machine. They didn't question it, so they just went to their desks and waited for class to start.

 _Later_

Korosensei had just finished roll call. Everyone turn their attention to the machine, waiting for it to turn on. When it turned on, it tried to take out its guns, only to find they restrained. She asked for them to be removed, but Korosensei didn't take them out. Just as she was saying something, Terasaka threw the tape at her.

Some of the students had said some harsh things to her. What they didn't know was that while they were saying that, Misa had a scared expression on her face, and some past memories had flashed into her mind. Nobody noticed, but Gakushu and Karma did. Gakushu had touched her shoulder. She calm down and looked him. The expression he's face told her not to worry. The class then started their lesson.

 _After school_

Classes were over for the day the students were leaving. As they were, Misa told Gakushu to go on without her.

Misa was the only one in the room; she walked over to the machine and took off the tape around her.

"It's not true you know, to them now you seem like machine with no common sense or feelings, but I'm sure you'll become something soon. Something even better than this." She says as removes the last of the tape and throws it away. She gets her stuff and leaves. Unknown to her the machine was listening to her words.

 _The next day_

Once again Misako and Gakushu were walking to the E-class building, only this time Daisuke was with them. The young blonde boy was so happy and healthy, that he asked Misa and Selina to make Cornets (Chocolate and crème ones), they made so many that Selina said that she would give some to Kara. They met up with Karma & Kiyoko.

"Daisuke-kun, I see your all better now." Karma says.

"Yep and we made lots of Cornets." He says.

"Yay, Cornets and Daisuke is back." Kiyoko says.

They made their way to the class, upon enter they saw another unexpected sight. The machine seems bigger and the screen was longer. The transfer student had a body and was now wearing the school uniform with white stockings. Instead of red lifeless eyes, she now had shiny blue ones. She also had a background, which had beautiful scenery.

' _It's like we step into an anime scene.'_ Misa thought with a surprised expression on her face.

"Good morning everyone, such a beautiful weather we're having today." The machine says cheerfully.

 _Later (again)_

Everyone started to like the new improve machine, the class even named her Ritsu. Daisuke and Misako passed around the Cornets, they made sure give Korosensei the most.

"Korosensei, try this one." Daisuke says smiling.

"This one too, Korosensei." Misako says.

"Thank you, you two." He says and eats them both.

After he ate them, that's when his face starts to melt. This shocks the class. Then Daisuke pulls out a gun and shoots Korosensei. He avoid the shots, he then notices that Misa was about to kick him. He grabs her foot, only for it to explode.

' _WHAT!?'_ He thought.

This went on for a couple of minutes, until Daisuke ran out of bullets. Korosensei's face stopped melting too.

"I see what happen here, you somehow mixed some of the anti-me in the Cornets. And Misako-san, your shoes are made with the anti-me too. Very nice assassin attempt you two."

"Aw I thought we had you this time." Daisuke says.

"There's always a next time Daisuke." Misa says.

Gakushu and Karma just watch the whole scene and was amazing at their attempt. Kiyoko just laugh at scene that happen; while the others just stood there shock.

 _The next day (again with the time skip)_

"Good morning, everybody." Ritsu says in her emotionless state.

"The deal is that you can't harm any of your students, but now upgrades will be considered "harm"." Karasuma says. He then looks at Terasaka. "The same goes for you. If you tie her up or break her, you'll be asked to pay damages." Terasaka looks away after that.

"These are her owners' wishes. We have to comply."

"Owners? I don't know. I like to put my student's feelings first, not her parent's." Korosensei says.

They started class; everyone was waiting to see Ritsu attack. As if perfect timing the machine was starting and the guns were popping out. Instead of bb pellet shooting out, flowers came out.

"I promised I'd make flowers. Korosensei made 985 improvements to my body. My master judged that most of them irrelevant to assassination and remove them, deleted them, restored my factory defaults. But of what I have learned of the E-class, I myself decided that my ability to cooperate was essential to assassination, so before it was deleted, I hid it in a corner of memory inside a related piece of software." Ritsu said.

"Wonderful! Ritsu, this must mean" Korosensei says.

"Yes: I have defied my master of my own free will!"

Everyone smiles at this. "Nice one!" Karma says.

"Korosensei, does this mean I'm in a rebellious phase? Am I a bad girl?" Ritsu asked shyly.

"Not at all! You're a third-year junior-high student, and a fine one at that!" Korosensei says as his face turns orange with a red circle.

"Misa-chan, these are especially for you and thanks for your kind words." Ritsu says and uses her mechanic arm and hands Misa a bouquet.

The bouquet was consisting of Roses in many colors.

Misa smiles and says. "Thank you, Ritsu."

 **Extra: a day with Selina**

On a nice sunny day, the city was busy as ever. Kids were either in school or some were ditching. In other words, everything was pretty normal. Two young women in their 20s were just walking down the street, they were noticeable too. One girl was pale skin, her eyes were a dark brown-reddish color, and her lips were as red as a cherry. She had Lavender hair that goes pass her shoulders and was in a rosette ponytail (it's cute, you gotta look it up.). The young woman was wearing an indigo off shoulder shirt with a pale purple vest, she had on white shorts and wedges. The other woman was light skin, her eyes were yellow. Her red long hair went past her shoulders with some of it tied in a side ponytail on her right; there was also a black and white hair clip on that side of her hair too. She was wearing an orange short sleeve shirt; a couple of the buttons were undone on the top, showing her black tank top. She also wore black slacks and black low heels.

The girls had just arrived at a café and were sitting on the top patio of the café. A waiter had come to take their orders.

"Excuse me ladies, would you like to order now?" He asked.

"I'll take mint lemonade." The red head girl said.

"I would like a mint strawberry lemonade." The lavender hair girl said.

The waiter writes downs their orders and leaves.

"So, any special happen to you Kara?" The lavender hair girl asked.

"Nope, how about you Selina?" Kara asked.

"Me neither. Oh by the way, I made Cornets." Selina takes out the Cornets from a plastic bag.

"Nice, but don't you think you made too much." She asked as she notices the large amount of Cornets.

"They're for you to take home for your family." She said.

"Kiyoko is definitely gonna get a sugar rush because of your treats." (Somewhere in the E-class, Kiyoko felt like someone was talking about her.)

"I'm glad she likes them." Selina says with a smile.

"By the way, since you're at cooking & baking, and I'm good at teaching math, why don't we both be substitute teachers at Kunugigaoka?"

Selina froze at this. "K-Kunugigaoka? I'm not really much of a teacher like you are and why there? Surely there are other schools too." She said nervously.

' _She still has that cute scared and nervous face.'_ She thought. "Someone offered me to be a sub, and I can bring an extra hand if I want. Don't worry bunny, I protect you from the lion." She grins teasing her friend. _'It will probably be much better, than beating up the guys that try to harass or follow you, when you're not paying attention.'_

"Kara, I'll think about it." Selina says, a little upset too.

The waiter brought their drinks, and they continued on chatting for the rest of their time. Kara finds it funny that Selina is afraid of Asano Gakuho. She's pretty sure that the guy knows this and either finds this amusing or probably just let's this go on. They both payed for their drinks and let for home.

"Just think about, they'll tell when to work when they call." Kara says.

"I will and don't think I don't know about the guys you beat up when I'm not paying attention." Selina says while they towards a stair path that cuts though an area.

' _Crap, I knew she had to have known about this.'_ Kara thought.

"But, if you help me beat up these guys who've been following us, ever since we were halfway to the café, I might consider it." She said while stretching her arms.

"Alright, that I can do." She grins and cracks her knuckles.

(In the E-class, Misa, Daisuke, Kiyoko and Karma had a feeling that someone they know is kick butt somewhere, and they're stuck in class and can't see it.)

* * *

 **Megami: Alright everyone, that's a wrap. Sorry I was late with this chapter. It was actually supposed to be done before July, but I got a little sidetracked. I thought this chapter was a bit short, so I made an extra. The extras are usually going to be how some scenes I make go differently or just some short ideas that aren't going to be in the story or something in the story, but takes place in a different time and place.**

 **Looks to see that Kiyoko and Daisuke have fallen asleep with full bellies. Misako has fallen asleep too, on a couch. She looks almost like sleeping beauty. Gakushu was standing guard for her, making sure that a certain someone doesn't try anything.**

 **Megami: Anyways, as usual I'll do the next chapter soon. And guys as I mention before I have a Deviantart account, I'm happy that you guys reads my fiction and my work on Deviantart, I love that people favorite my work. But I'm a little upset that no one leaves a comment, message, or review. Animeandmangafangirl is usually the only one who gives me a review every new chapter. I'm just asking. Can you guys please leave me a message, review or comment?**

 **Looks to see to Korosensei get tasered by Kara, who caught him staring at Selina's chest while she was giving Kiyoko and Daisuke a blanket. (She not as huge as Irina, like maybe a ¼ to her size.)**

 **Megami: (Sweat drops) Oh boy, Happy late 4** **th** **of July everyone. See you next time and that's all folks. (I just wrote 3,200 words for this chapter.)**

 **P.S. The bouquet of roses is something i made up and hope to get in the future, i call the them 'The family of Roses'.**


	8. The 1st sign of love & familiar student

**Megami: Hey everyone, welcome to beautiful, but deadly. Before we begin, I have another announcement to make. I started another fanfic series, it's a tekken fanfic inspired by Karma has a what; it's called The mysterious girl in the Mishima family. Be sure to check it out if you want.**

 **Korosensei: Honestly Megami-chan, I know its summer vacation, but you hardly start writing your fanfiction & you barely do the art work you want to do.**

 **Megami: *irritated* Quiet you; if I want to be a lazy writer and artist, then that's what I am. And your one to talk, you steal snacks from your students and check out women with big breast. And remember Korosensei I can do anything I want, so I can make your sweets disappear if I want.**

 **Korosensei disappeared and left an 'I'm sorry' sign on the ground.**

 **Megami: *-_-* on with the story everyone.**

* * *

 _After school in the E-class building_

It was just another normal day as usual today. All the students were heading home or to hang out. It seems like the weather was getting slightly warmer, summer was coming just around the corner. Misako & Gakushu were heading out.

"Daisuke are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Misako asked.

"Yes I'll be alright. Kiyoko and I will have tons of fun." Daisuke said.

"Alright we're off, call me or Gakushu if you have any problems." She then faces Korosensei.

"Nothing bad won't happen to my little brother right Korosensei?" She asked with a hint of danger.

"Not to worry Miyasato-san, some of the student will be here along with Irina & Karasuma." Korosensei says, he hiding the fact that he sweat dropping.

"Ok, but if anything goes wrong. You might not be able to eat anything sweet anytime soon." This time she smiles, but you can feel the bloodlust aura that giving out. The other students noticed how serious she was being & for some reason they feel like there's a wolf here. Gakushu just looked at him with a 'this is your problem; I can't help you if she gets you' Look.

"Let's go." Gakushu says and they both leave. The others just watch them leave, almost like scene straight out of movie.

"They're just like a married couple with kids." Fuwa says.

Nagisa and Kayano just looked at her, and then Nagisa says. "We been over this, plus that's taking it too far."

"Oh Nagisa, one day you'll understand." She says. Then Karma says.

"By the way, Korosensei if anything bad happens to Kiyoko, I might just join Misako." He says darkly.

The class just wonders how Korosensei gets his self in these kinds of mess.

 _With Misako & Gakushu_

The pair just got to the Asano residence, Misa was just sitting on the couch waiting for Gakushu to change clothes. The pair planned to study and review for the day. They would have done it here, but Gakushu didn't not want to be bothered by his father or Hironori today, he wasn't sure where Kiyoshi was. (Just a reminder Kiyoshi is Hironori's twin brother and Gakushu's cousin. He doesn't like to be notice, but he'll make an appearance again soon.)

Gakushu had come out with different attire. He was wearing a black tank top with a black and white plaid shirt over it. Denim colored jeans and blue shoes.

"Ready to walk to my home?" she asked. He nods and they leave.

 _20 minutes later_

' _This was a lot bigger than I remember.'_ Is what Gakushu thought. He hadn't been here years.

Selina wasn't here when they arrived. Misako had gotten a message from her earlier saying that she would be gone by the time she got home, so they were pretty much alone.

Gakushu was sitting in the living room; he had finished setting up their notebooks for their study session. They hadn't done this for a long time.

While he sat alone, he began to wonder what his relationship with Misa was. It feels like friends, but in a different way. He's not sure how to explain it. Before he could think anymore, a phone rung.

He looks on the table to find a red and black rebel theme cell phone.

' _This must be hers.'_ He thought. He picked it and went to bring it to her.

' _Which one of these is her room again?'_ As he walked through the halls, he tried to remember which room was her. He stops at a door that familiar to him. He knocks on the door, only for it to open as soon as he knocks.

"Gaku, is that you?" Misa asked from the other side of the door. The door opened and revealed Misako in spat shorts and a black undershirt. (Reminder: this is what she wears under her uniform.)

"Your phone was ringing, so I was bringing it to you." He says as he hands the phone.

"Thank you, I'll be done soon." She says as she closes the door. He just walks back to the living room.

 _1 hour and 25 minutes later_

The study ended a little earlier than expected, it actually end 25 minutes ago. The pair was just sitting on the couch together drinking green tea and eating some strawberry and cream pie (this was my first time hearing about this, and I want It.), while watching whatever was on TV.

Misa was dressed in tan colored shirt that hung loose from her left shoulder, white skirt and thigh length white stockings.

Usually gakushu would be studying or staying in school for after school tutoring for students, but for the first time in his life, it felt weird not doing anything school related. He never thought he would have so much free time now.

Misako had changed her current sitting position. She lean the side of her body towards Gakushu and brought her legs up onto the couch. Gakushu was used to her doing this, but for some reason it felt different. He didn't say anything and just stuck with it.

 _The next day_

The students were practicing the assassin skills as usual in P.E., Misa & Gakushu heard about Irina's master from Daisuke and how about the challenge that he and Irina have to try and assassinate Karasuma before the end of the day.

Just now, Irina tried to do one of her acts to get Karasuma to drink something. Only for everyone to see right through it. Least to say, that was a very disappointing attempt.

' _She reminds me of the old sailor moon from the 90's.'_ is what Misako thought.

 _Later (again)_

The whole class had been talking about this assassination, and wondered how exactly is Irina gonna assassinate Karasuma.

"Onee-chan, do you think Miss Irina will assassinate Mr. Karasuma before the end of the day?" Daisuke asked.

"Maybe, but I think we're about to find out now." Misa says as everyone looks out the window.

Irina was standing a few feet away from Karasuma; she just took her jacket off and moved closer to him. She tosses her jacket on his leg and moves around him & the tree. It was then Kiyoko had noticed something shiny on Karasuma.

"Shiny." She said. Everyone wanted to know what she meant by that.

That's when Irina starts sprinting, and as soon as she did, Karasuma was suddenly pulled by his leg. Irina had quickly let go the string holding his leg and jumped on him. While at the same time facing him, she brought out her anti-knife and stabbed him, only for Karasuma to stop her, she was only inches away from killing.

Everything happen so quick, everyone barely had time to think what just happen. They couldn't hear what their teachers were saying, but after they stop, Karasuma just let Irina stab him.

"Looks like Irina-sensei won." Misako says.

"Yay, pretty lady sensei gets to stay." Kiyoko cheered.

The whole class cheered for Irina. What nice usual day.

* * *

 **Megami: this chapter is going on to the next episode.**

* * *

It was a very rainy day today. Misako even wondered why the school didn't let the girls wear uniform pants. She had to change her usual socks to thigh length socks. Her heels were in her bag and she had to wear her plain sneakers.

She, Gakushu and Daisuke were walking the usual path to school in their rain coats and umbrellas. It seem like the rain was getting harder, they had to walk a little faster than usual.

As soon they arrived, they change their shoes at the shoe lockers. They went in the classroom to find everyone there. They hung their coats behind their desks and just waited for class to start.

Korosensei arrived to class. "Good morning class, time to start homeroom." He said, only his voice sounded slightly different. The whole class was wondering why their teacher's head was bigger than usual.

"Korosensei, your head is approximately 33 percent larger. Please explain." Ritsu said.

"Ah. It soaked up all this moisture, thanks to the high humidity." He explained as he squeezes the part of his to remove some of the water. "Now then, Karasuma sensei told me that another transfer student is coming."

"Ah, it's probably another assassin student." Someone says.

' _It seems like we're getting some new students recently.'_ Misa thought.

"I got into a little trouble taking Ritsu too lightly last time. I won't make the same mistake." He says as he points to Ritsu. She just giggles in responds.

"In any case, it'll be nice for you to have someone else on your side."

Hara asked if Ritsu knew anything about the new student. Ritsu explained that they both were originally supposed to be introduced together. She would handle long range attacks, while he handles close range combat. But the idea was canceled for 2 reasons: 1. He's adjustment took longer than expected. 2. She lacked the capacity to provide him support.

"As an assassin, I am overwhelmingly inferior to him." Ritsu says.

Just what kind of assassin student was he?

Everyone turned their heads as they heard the door open. A man dressed in white with a hood and mouth mask appeared.

"What's with the outfit?" Kataoka asked.

"Is that the new kid?" Okano asked.

The mysterious man in white raises he hand and makes a bird appeared like a magician. This surprises everyone, and the mysterious man laughs.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to frighten you. I'm not the new student, I'm his guardian. You can call me "Shiro.""

He seemed like an okay guy, but Misako had a feeling that they shouldn't trust him. That when everyone looked to see Korosensei in his liquid form hiding in the upper corner of the room. Gakushu & Misa didn't even know he could do that.

"Korosensei, you scaredy-cat!"

"He's spooked enough to use his liquefy trick!"

"Well, Ritsu was telling all those scary stories." Korosensei says. "Nice to meet you Shiro, and where our new student?" he asked.

"A pleasure, Korosensei. He's rather unique child, in personality and otherwise. I'll introduce him myself." He says as he closer to the middle of the room. Misa couldn't tell who Shiro was staring at; it was either Nagisa or Kayano.

"Hey Itona! Come in." he says as everyone faces the door. The new student came in crashing through the back wall. He had white hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing the school uniform, only he had on what look like a red shirt and a scarf.

The first words that he says are that he's stronger than the wall. Everyone literally shouted "Use the damn door." Even Misa wasn't expecting him to come through the wall.

' _How the hell is he not wet?'_ Gakushu and Misa thought. It was still raining outside, he should have been drench. Misako notice that everyone wasn't sure how to react, and wonder what kind of expression Korosensei was making.

"Itona Horibe. Please, call him Itona."

' _Itona Horibe? Why does that sound familiar to me?'_ Misa thought.

"Say, Itona, something's been bugging me. You came in from outside, right? Empty-handed? It's raining buckets out there, yet there's not a drop of rain on you." Karma says.

Everyone was curious about this too. How was he not wet?

Itona got out of his seat and walked towards Karma. "You might be the strongest one in this class. But don't fret; you're weaker than me, so I won't kill you." He rubs Karma's hair. "I only want to kill those who could be stronger than me. And in this classroom, Korosensei, that's you." He says as Korosensei eats a chocolate bar.

' _Only he would eat a chocolate bar at a time like this.'_

 _Later at Lunch (we're gonna be skipping time again)_

Everyone was eating their lunches quietly and watching Itona too. The boy had a pile of candy for lunch; He's gonna himself a toothache.

Ever since he told Korosensei that they're brothers, the whole class found that hard to believe. Misa didn't believe it, He had a feeling that she has seen this boy before, but she can't put finger on it.

He seems to have the same personality as Korosensei. Fuwa had made up a story on how they could be related, however it didn't explain why Itona is human. She must be reading too much manga.

 _After school_

School had just ended; all the tables in the classroom had been pushed back along the classroom. The class was standing behind the desks, while Korosensei and Itona were standing in the middle, waiting for their battle to start.

Itona had removed his blazer and scarf, revealing his red short sleeve shirt.

"You must be tired of the same old plain assassination, Korosensei. Shall we lay down a rule here?" Shiro says. "How about stepping foot out of the ring means death on the spot. What do you think?" He asked.

"What the-? Like the loser's gonna up hold that rule." Sugino says.

"No, breaking a rule that we were all witness to, would hurt our trust in him as a teacher. That Kind of restriction works especially well with him." Karma explains.

"All right. I accept your rule. However, Itona, hurting spectators is also a loss." Korosensei says.

"Start on my signal." Shiro says as he raises his hand. "Assassination…" Everyone eyes him as they wait for the moment to start. "Begin." Korosensei's arm was cut off the second the battle started. But that wasn't why everyone was so shocked. Itona had tentacles, on his head.

"So that's how he stayed dry empty handed in the rain, he can bat away the drops with his tentacles." Misa says.

"Where? Where did you get those? Those tentacles?!" Korosensei asked angrily as he turns black in anger.

' _So this is what Nagisa meant'_ Misa thought as she remembers him telling her  & Gakushu about Korosensei and his weaknesses.

"We're not obligated to tell you that, Korosensei. But this ought to have convinced you: You have different parents, different upbrings, but still, you are brothers. My, what a scary face you're making. Did you perhaps remember something unpleasant?" Shiro asked.

It seems like Shiro knows something about Korosensei's past.

"It would appear you & I will need to have a little talk." Korosensei says as his arm regrows.

"But we can't. You'll be dead." Shiro raises his arm up, suddenly a strange purple light shining from the inside of his selves "Exposed to this pressure ray at close range triggers dilatant behavior in your cells." Itona starts attacking him. "Your hold body stiffens instantly. We know it all, all of your weak points."

"Did he get him?" Muramatsu asked.

"No, look up" Terasaka says. Korosensei was hanging from the ceiling. Itona had been hitting his skin that he shed.

"You've shed your skin. That's right; you had that trick up your sleeve. But Korosensei, we also know there's a weak spot there, too." Itona attacks again. "Molting expends more energy than it would seem. Therefore, the speed you're so proud of drops immediately afterward."

Shiro seems to know everything about Korosensei. Just who on earth was shiro and what connection does he have with Korosensei.

Korosensei had just lost his legs just now and Shiro was still telling.

"Your legs have regenerated, I see. Now, can you withstand the next onslaught? "

"I've never been run up so ragged before. At first this seemed like a straightforward face-off, but it's all been so carefully calculated." He cracks his tentacles. (That's what happens in the anime.) "There's a lot I want to ask you both, but if I don't win this first, there'll be no more talking for me." He and Itona circle each other.

"You still think you can win? Ah, the howling of the losing dog or octopus." Shiro says.

"Mr. Shiro, there's one thing you forgot to take into account."

"There is not. My methods are impeccable. Kill him." Itona jumps up and tries to attack again. One of his tentacles got destroyed.

"What this? I seem to have stepped in something you dropped." Korosensei says as he waves a tissue in his tentacles. That's when all the students realized that he grabbed their anti-knives and Itona had hit them. He dropped his skin on Itona and wrapped him in it, and then he threw him out the window.

' _Ok, that was actually cool. But did he really have to throw him out the window?_ Misa thought.

"You should be unharmed, wrapped in my old skin like that. But your feet are outside the ring. I win. According to the rules, that means you die. You can't kill me anymore." Itona got angry. "If you want to live, stay and learn with everyone in this class, something can't be that easily measured by crunching numbers. That would experience the gap. I've lived a little longer, and come to know a little more. I became a teacher because I wanted to pass that on to you all. If you don't take my experience from me here in this classroom, you'll never be able to beat me."

Itona got even angrier and his tentacles grew and turn black. He ran to Korosensei and tried to attack, only for shiro to shoot a secret tranquilizer at him. He knocked out after that.

"Apologies, Korosensei. It seems this boy wasn't yet mentally prepared for school. I know it's his first day and all, but he'll be taking a little break." Shiro says as he walks over to Itona and throws him over his shoulder.

"Wait. I can't let that student go, I'm his teacher. I shall look after him until he graduates. And Shiro, I have so much to ask you" Korosensei states.

"Yeah, no, we're leaving. Or would you stop us by force?" He asks as he walks away.

Korosensei puts his tentacles on his shoulder, only for it to get destroyed.

"Anti-Sensei fiber, you literally can't touch me. Don't worry; he'll be back before long Korosensei. After all, March is just around the corner. I'll take on the task of tutoring him at home." He leaves.

 _Misako house_

After Misako & Daisuke got home, they couldn't help but wonder what was Korosensei hiding. Daisuke had fallen asleep on his bed. Misako had gone in her room and just lay on her bed. It seems their adventure was getting more exciting.

* * *

 **OMG this took forever and now for the fun part: Extras**

 **Extra #1: Selina & Kara (This takes places after school on the first half of the story)**

The two lovely young ladies were taking to one of the staff of Kunugigaoka, although some of the staff was eyeing them as they did have an impression of them. Kara does show incredible skills of teaching math, although when they found out her last name was Akabane, they asked if she was related to Karma. She states that she's his older sister. The staff had a worried and scared expression on their faces.

Selina's baking skills caught the home economic teacher's attention. They found out that she was related to a certain blonde hair rich student, she definitely had their attention. Although Kara was glaring at them from behind.

They got accepted, and they would call if they were need. The two decide to walk around the place.

"So what do you think of this place so far?" Kara asked.

"It's seems ok." Selina says.

The two were still walking down the hall, they had reached the stairway. Kara was already at the middle of the stairway. Selina was a couple of step at the top of the stairs, until she suddenly slips. She was falling forward. She closed her eyes preparing for the worse, only for a pair of hands grabbing her waist. She was pulled back from falling.

"Oh, thank ….you." She says as she turns around and finds out that the hands that saved her belong to the chairman. She was screaming in her head.

"The pleasures mine, Miss Miyasato." Gakuho says.

That's when Kara appears next to them. "Thank you for save my friend sir, I wasn't sure if I could save her on time."

"No problem, I must be heading now. I hope to see you both again soon." He says and walks away.

"You okay there bunny?" Kara asked her scared friend.

Selina shook her head.

"You wanna go get some tea to calm you down."

She nodded her head this time.

"Let's go." She says as she puts her arm around her friend and walks out of the school.

* * *

 **Extra #2: a scene that could of happen**

' _Which one of these is her room again?'_ As he walked through the halls, he tried to remember which room was her. He stops at a door that familiar to him. He knocks on the door, only for it to open as soon as he knocks. The door may have opened to far though.

The sight in front of him was something he never thought he would see, and he never thought of it either.

Standing in the room, Misako was in the middle of removing her black tank top. She was a light blue & grey undergarment. Her face slowly turns pink to red as realized Gakushu walk in on her.

Gakushu just closes the door and walks back into the living room. Later Misako walks in the living room and sits on the conch, only a little far away from Gakushu.

"Sorry, I was trying to bring you your phone." Gakushu says red in face, but not facing her.

"No worries, I should have made sure the door was close and locked."

They didn't say anything for the rest of the day.

 _The next day_

The class notice that Gakushu & Misako weren't being close together as usual. They would asked if something happen, but all they got was the words "Nothing happen" and a blush face.

* * *

 **Megami: OMG, this took forever to write. I wanted to get this done before the end of the month. On the first extra, the chairman was originally gonna be in the extra in the previous chapter. However, I remembered that it takes place in the middle of school, and I'm pretty sure that he can't leave the school building at that time.**

 **Kiyoko: We didn't make much of an appearance today.**

 **Daisuke: Yeah, I noticed that too.**

 **Megami: Don't worry you two, you will in the next chapter. Just give me some time to rest and be lazy and I'll have it ready soon.**

 **Kiyoko: Ok, remember everyone. Onee-chan (Kara) & I are own by animeandmangafangirl. **

**Daisuke: Megami-chan doesn't own Assassination classroom, but she owns Onee-chan (Misako) and I.**

 **Megami: That's all folks, see you next time. P.s. this chapter has almost 4,000 words.**


	9. Anniversary & original chpt

**Megami: Hello everyone, i regret to imform you guys, but this isn't the next chapter to the story, sorry everyone. Also sorry for not being around much, the school i go to has been keeping me busy, so i didn't really have the time to make a new chapter.**

 **Korosensei: It's understandable Megami-chan.**

 **Megami: thank you korosensei. So i'm currently writing the next chapter, but now to leave everyone wait. This is also the Anniversary of Beautiful, but deadly. This is the original 1st chapter for the story, it was written two week & 3 day before the other 1st chapter. I didn't want show this, because 1. it was short. 2. i was an beginner at writing fanfics. 3. it needed a change & i need to change Misako (when you read misa's appearance, it's not her first look, if i have time, i'll make an artwork of her concept looks.) & 4\. Lastly, i don't Gakuho lets anyone just enrolled in the E-class, so i basically discarded this idea.**

 **Korosensei: very true, spoken like a true author.**

 **Megami: Thank you, i'll have the next chapter ready soon. P.S. the Bold words are old Author notes.**

* * *

 **Ciao everyone, I'm happygoluckymegami. This is my first time writing fanfiction. I may have some trouble writing, so why don't you guys suggest so ideas for me. If you want to know about my oc in this story or have any questions, leave them in the reviews or take a look in my profile. Have fun reading.**

 **Summary: Misa Mayasota returns to Japan & Join the E-class. Her old friend gakushu 'guku' got transferred by his father, Will she have an interesting school year with tons of friends or will her friendship with gaku end? **_**Wow this summary suck, I'll change it when I think of something better.**_

"So you've returned and decide to join the E-class, Misa."

"Nice to see you too, Asano-san"

At Kunugigaoka junior high, the meeting between a student and principal seem tense, yet calm.

"I hear you transferred gaku there for no reason."

"Gakushu want to know about it, so I let him have it"

"I know your hiding something in that class; I've seen something fast and some suspicious evidence on the news"

Asano Gakuho frowns, he knew his son had this evidence and was the only one who noticed. But then again, these two kids are smart enough to know something going on. Just as he was about to say something, two men came to the door.

"They'll let you know everything you need to know." He leaves.

' _Sometime later, after school'_

Asano gakushu was in rage, to think that his own father would send him to the E-class, just as he was planning to blackmail him. The whole school now knows this, not to mention that 5 virtuosos became 4 virtuosos. They're nothing without him. Just as he was about to leave to home, he turn to see someone he never thought he would see. A girl with soft blonde curly hair, with some of it tied to a bun and turquoise hair sticks. Light blue eyes. She had a mole on her lower left rosy cheeks. While, wearing a rose choker, a black headband with ribbons on the sides, and cherry blossom earrings (you can't see them, because some of her hair is blocking them from view).

"Good to see you again, Gaku"

' _At a café'_

Siting in an aisle table next to a window, the strawberry blonde and silent blonde was quiet. Not one word from either of them, until she broke the silent.

"I take it you already know about the e-class secret"

"Yes, now you tell me why you joined e-class"

"I guess you can say I wanted to be in a fun class, make lots of friend, and have good memories. But I didn't expect you to be there too. Gaku, why do you and your father do this? Pretend to be happy people with a fake smile and have an evil smile that scares people. You both may be able to fool others, but not me."

"Our relationship is like a competition, all that is that you make it to the top"

"So, I guess this makes us classmates now. I got to go, see you at the entrance tomorrow morning" "ok" If Gakushu was paying attention closely at the café, he would've seen that some of those costumers were student of his school.

* * *

 **This is only the beginning of their adventure and not my best work, but I'm trying. Next chapter will be coming soon and maybe longer than this chapter. Just for a heads up, this is how she wears her uniform: she wears the school uniform only she wears a soft purple button sweater, long loose fitting socks that reaches above her knees, and 2, 1/2in black heels with a single strap around her ankles. She also carries a white parasol, she doesn't like being under bright sunlight. Until again, ciao.**

* * *

 **Megami: I have nothing to say here, see ya next time.**


	10. Baseball & Christmas special

**Megami: Hello readers. My apologizes for not make a chapter for a long time, school has been rough and long for me, and i haven't been able to write for this story for a long time. I recently had just finished my exams and i'm on break, so i should have enough free time, to make a chapter or 2. *Puts guns, weapons and ammo in a box labeled 'Final exams.'**

 **Megami: While i haven't been able to make a chapter for a long time, i am actually happy that there were people who followed and fav the story while i was busy, thx.**

 **Korosensei: yes, while miss Megami has been busy for a while, i'm sure most of guys have heard about the assassination classroom 365 days movie.**

 **Megami: i'm not sure when it's going to be in release in america, but i can wait. Anyway on with the story. *wraps under the blanket and lies down.***

* * *

It was a pretty hot day today, lots of the student had already changed into their summer uniforms. Our favorite students (to me they are) already exit the school. Gakushuu was wearing his short sleeve uniform top and gray slacks, Misako was wearing her short sleeve uniform top, which a few button was undone at the top and the tie was loose. Also wearing a vest, she replaced her loose fitting socks to short length ones.

While under her parasol, Misa wondered why Gakushu has been quiet lately, what exactly has been in his mind.

"Onee-chan, can we get ice cream?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure, Gaku-kun do you want to get ice cream too?"

He nodded his head, they walk towards a gelato shop and got gelato. As they were walking their way home, Misa couldn't help but feel as though Gakushu had his eyes on her from behind.

They parted their ways and went home. As soon as Misako & Daisuke got home, Daisuke was already finished with his gelato and went to clean his face. Misako just went to her room.

' _Just what exactly is going on in his head.'_ She thought as she took off her shoes.

She thought about just finishing the homework she was halfway finished with, but then she noticed her black, white & and red bass guitar by her window.

' _Well, i haven't played it since i left England. Maybe i'll do homework later.'_ She thought and grinned.

 _The next day after school_

After hearing about the school sports tournament, and how the E-class would only be in the exposition game, Misako could help but wondered what exactly was the chairman thinking. Gakushu had explain to her that it's always been this way ever since the school started.

While the boys were discussing and practicing, the girl were pretty much doing the same thing. Only Misako needed advice from someone, specifically a girl to help her. Miss Irina (yes, she prefers to call her 'miss' and not 'Bitch-sensei', because she worries Daisuke might hear and end up saying it.) may not be the right person for this, Kayano might not know how to answer this, and if she asks Rio, she just going to get non-stop teasing from her. So who to ask.

"Hey Misako-chan, you ok? You've been spacing out." Kanzaki asked.

"Oh, i'm fine just think about something."

"Maybe i can help you with it."

Misako thought about this for a second. She figure she could trust Kanzaki.

"Okay, Kanzaki. What would you do if you knew that someone you know, who's a guy, who's watching you from behind, but it's doesn't feel like a weird or creepy way." Misa asked.

"Hmm, sound like someone looking out for you or just maybe interested in you." Kanzaki respond.

"Interested you say."

"Oi, you two, Whatcha talkin about." Fuwa asked.

"Nothing, where did some of the girls go?" Misa asked as she noticed some of the girls missing, along with Daisuke & Kiyoko.

"They're planning something." Fuwa says.

' _What exactly are they planning that has something to do with my brother?"_ Misa thought as she went back to practicing.

 _Days later at the Exposition game_

The girls had just lost the basketball game, but they did show great skills. Although Misa was a little worried about Kayano's somewhat problem with huge boobs. As they were walking towards the baseball field to see the guys, The first thing she was two little girls by Karasuma. The little girl with red hair in pigtails was Kiyoko-chan, The other girl had blonde hair with two white ribbons on the sides of her hair. The girls were both wearing cute cheerleading outfits.

' _Wait a minute.'_ Misako thought. She thought about something and wanted to be sure she was right about this.

"Daisuke?" she asked as she went towards the girls. The girl, or the boy turned his head.

"Yes, Onee-chan." The boy with ribbons in his hair said. That was all Misako need to know who this was. She didn't knew whether to be confused or shocked, but instead, she took out her phone and took a picture of the kids. She then puts her phone back in her bag and lets out a giggle.

After that she bends down onto the bench and starts laughing. The girls, the teachers, even the kids looked at her as if she's gone crazy.

"Onee-chan, Why are you laughing?" Daisuke asked, only for Misako to laugh a little louder. This got the attention of the guys, some of the classes and surprisingly the chairman.

"Ahh, That's the sound of an angel's voice." Hironori says in glee, he not even watching the game, but most likely looking at Misako. The student around him just looked at him. The guys on the field glanced over, they figured Misako found out about their cheerleaders.

"She's got a pretty cute laugh." Maehara says. He then feels a cold piercing glare towards him, he looks behind him and see Gakushu glaring at him. He must of heard him.

"Ummm don't worry i-i won't take her away from you." He says while doing hand gestures for mercey. Gakushu focuses on the game after that. Misako stops laughing soon after.

"I wouldn't lose focus if i were you, because look who's coming to our opponents." Gakushu says, as the rest of the guys noticed the chairman coming towards the baseball team.

"It's only the First half ending of the game & the final boss throws in."

The announcer announces that the baseball coach is ill, and because of this, the team hasn't been concentrating on the game. The principal has take over to help.

' _Like hell he is, he probably made the couch faint.'_ Misa thought. She then notices that the baseball team looked like mindslave zombies. _'Oh shit, this isn't good.'_ The guys noticed this too.

"Is the empire really going to allow them to close in on the infield?" Misako ask.

"Normally they wouldn't, but since he's on their side. He's allow it." Hayami explained.

They already had their first out. _'Damn it, He just always finds the perfect opportunity to screw things over. Not even Korosensei has any ideas to help us.'_

By the time they had reach their third out, the teams switch sides.

"Next up, Sugino of 3-E class throws." the announcer doesn't finish as soon as Sugino throws a fast curve ball and the player misses it.

"Yay, Go E-class!" The kids cheered and dance in their cheerleading outfits. Misako gets her phone out and records the kids.

 _Let's do some time skipping to the 2nd half ending_

The baseball team was in the same opposition as the last time they were on the field. Karma up next to bat. Only for him stir the crowd up about the rules & how everyone else doesn't know real baseball. The crowd started to shout at him.

"To be honest, i would've done the same." Misa says.

 _We're time skipping again to the third half ending_

The baseball team had all the bases loaded and Shingo was practically turned into a beast and was ready to destroy the E-class.

Karma comes over to the guys with news from Korosensei, after they were done talking, they went into positions, but Karma & Isogai were close to Shingo just like the opposing team were doing to them.

"Oh i see now." Misako says as she now understands what they're doing.

"What is it, Onee-chan?" Daisuke asked.

"Since the baseball team is allowed to close in on the infield and the chairman & empire wouldn't call them out for this, this means that we could do the same." Misa explained.

Karma & Isogai got closer to Shingo, he looked like just got out of the chairman's mind control and he unsure of what to do. Sugino throws the ball, and Shingo swings. Karma & Isogai barely dodge his swing for a second, but Shingo misses.

Even though Misa and the girls were far from them, they could feel the bloodlust coming from them, Shingo was sweating and had no clue what to do. Things had just gotten intense, as soon as Sugino threw the ball, Shingo hit it desperately. The ball bounced back and Karma had quickly caught it & threw it to nagisa. Nagisa caught it and touch the base.

"Throw it to third base." Shouted Isogai. Nagisa did as told, Kimura had caught before one of the players could reach it, then he threw it to first base. People had shouted to Shingo to get to first base, but he slowly fell to the ground as he got out of shock of what just happened. Sugaya catches the ball, ending the game.

"Yay, We Won!" The kids cheered, along with the girls.

"That was amazing." Misako says and jumps into Gakushu's arms, well it was more like he caught her.

"Thanks" he says, she doesn't know that he's blushing a little, but Rio & Karma noticed before anyone else.

"Gakushu, are you alright? Your heart's beating pretty quick." Misa asked.

"I'm fine. Let's just meet up with the rest of the class." he says. He grabs her hand and lead her where the rest of the class are going.

Unknow to him, Rio, Karma & unsurprisingly Korosensei had secretly taken photos of that moment.

 **Extra: Christmas special**

It was a quiet morning, so quiet you could probably hear a echo. Little Daisuke had just gotten up, and was walking to the living room. When he got there, His family was waiting for him there.

"Morning Daisuke." His parents said. "Merry Christmas, Daisuke." Selina & Misa said to him.

"Merry Christmas everyone." He said.

They had began to open their presents after that. Selina had received many cooking utensils & cookbooks from everyone. Daisuke received many toys from everyone. Misako had received a new bass guitar case from her parents, a handmade vase from Daisuke, and a photobook from Selina. The parents received photo keychains from each of them.

They doorbell rang, and the mom went to answer it. When she came back, the Asano family appeared. Everyone had exchanged their presents.

"It's it nice Gakushu?" Misako asked him as they stood together in the hallway.

"Yeah, for once it's a normal Christmas." he said.

"Hey, can you face me for a second?" she asked.

He turned his head and wondered why. He got his answer as Misa stood on her toes and kiss his lips, while holding a pretty japanese fan she received from his father in front of them. Gakushu froze, when Misako stopped, she giggle and closed the fan. Then she pointed up. Gakushu had looked up and saw a mistletoe above them, he should of saw that coming. He walk to back to the living room with Misa, and hoped no one saw that.

After Selina went back to the kitchen, Gakuho went to see if she need help, only her her to bump into him at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Gomenasai Asano-san." She said. They both heard giggling after that, they looked towards the source of it. The parents, Hironori, & Misa were giggle at them. Gakushu & Daisuke pointed up for them, they looked up and saw a mistletoe above them.

Selina was widen eye and red in the face.

* * *

 **Megami: Okay this chapter was rushed, but i really need to make a chapter for this story. And since i missed Halloween & Thanksgiving, i made a Christmas special. *sips hot coco* Not sure when the next chapter will be done, i'll try to get it done before my breaks over. That's all i really have to say. I've mention many times before that i don't own Kiyoko or Kara, so i'm not going to say anything. Big shout out to animeandmangafangirl, the cheerleading outfits is actually from her story in the baseball episode, so most of the credit goes to her.**

 **Merry Christmas & Happy new year everyone. That's all folks, see ya next time.**


	11. Announcement

**Megami: attention Followers and Favs, i have an important announcement to make, i know, i haven't been able to make a new chapter for beautiful, but deadly. & schools be keeping me busy. But, i'm canceling the story and rewriting over it.**

 **Yes, i know it's unexpected but, i decided to rewrite it all over again, which really sucks, because we were gonna get the episode where the assassins got to go to Okinawa beach and i had something planned for that chapter.**

 **But, yes i'm gonna rewrite this story and i'm gonna need animeandmangafangirl's permission to use Kiyoko and Kara again. I apologize for the inconvenients.**

 **Everyone who's following this story, it will be deleted as soon as i post the new story. Be on the lookout for a story called 'Assassination is beautiful, but love is deadlier'.**

 **And also, i'm gonna try and making a new fanfic, not sure which one i'm gonna started, but i'll let you know in the author's notes. That's all for now.**


End file.
